Digimon World Tour
by DigitalCorp
Summary: Some of your favorite DigiDestined lead double lives as popular rock stars and a secret Digimon crime fighting team. More music, more villains, more locations, and more fun!
1. Foreward

_Digimon World Tour_

_Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Data Squad, _etc. 1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akiyoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Saban Brands, etc.

Foreward

by Douglas J. Erholtz

Hey there, this is your favorite voice actor (come on, admit it) Doug Erholtz. It's strange. I've been doing voice acting since the mid-90s, and yet I'm known for a few certain roles. My TV Tropes page says I "can pretty much portray any character, be they good or evil, but my vocal range is very distinct when it comes to this". I'd agree with them, but it seems I keep getting the same requests over and over from my agents. Why, just a few months ago, I got a call from him. "Doug, Spin Master just called, they're looking for someone to play a calm, athletic preteen; something about 'Tenkai Agility'. You want in?" I promptly answered, "No, thank you." That role reminded me way too much of T.K. Usually, I follow my first impressions when it comes to any role, and so far I've gotten some pretty good ones. In one, I'm a nobleman from the Magus Association, Lord of the house of El-Melloi and a prodigy at magecraft. In another one, I'm a loud-mouthed ex-thief fond of delusions of grandeur, and constantly at odds with a character named Guts. I've only been a guest at one anime convention because I've been so busy backing everyone up.

With the success of Digimon Tamers International and Digimon Savers International, I've been becoming just a bit more popular than I usually am. However, it just seems like I can't get away from what people keep saying is my defining role; this warm, friendly Lancer/rival to the new Goggle Boy; the McCoy to Brian Donovan's Kirk. Jeff Nimoy didn't like my character, And then there's this new role; Greg Logan, essentially a tougher, American version of T.K. I get Facebook comments, Twitter posts, Skype calls, everything. For once, I'd like to just break out of that mold and do something different.

It's not like I haven't tried. I once got a whole bunch of Studiopolis and Bang Zoom! people together for a Los Angeles Musical Theatre Guild production of _Company_. Melissa Fahn suggested I take the role of Bobby, "the presentable, clean-cut young man who spends years escorting debutantes to society balls and who, when asked if he harbors any homosexual inclinations, is at a loss for words" (to quote _The New York Times_). In other words, T.K. That frustrated me to no end, yet I took it in stride.

* * *

["Being Alive"

Written by Stephen Sondheim

Performed by 2012 _Company_ Los Angeles Musical Guild Cast [Doug Erholtz (Bobby), Tara Platt (Sarah), Yuri Lowenthal (Harry), Philece Sampler (Susan), Sam Riegel (Peter), Melissa Fahn (Jenny), Michael Lindsay (David), Lara Jill Miller (Amy), Quinton Flynn (Paul), Mona Marshall (Joanne), Jamieson Price (Larry)]]

_On stage, the five couples come walking in, making their usual talk to Bobby, similar to that in the song "Company". Bobby, having just shot down a proposition by Joanne by asking the question, "Who will I take care of?" , is lost in thought. _

_Friends: (frantically)_

_**Bobby...Bobby...Bobby baby...  
Bobby bubbi...Robby...Robert darling...  
Bobby, we've been trying to call you.  
Bobby...Bobby...Bobby baby...Bobby bubbi...  
Angel, I've got something to tell you.  
Bob...Robbo...Bobby love...Bobby honey...  
Bobby, we've been trying to reach you all day.  
Bobby...Bobby...Bobby Baby...Angel...Darling...  
The kids were asking-  
Bobby...Bobby...Robert...Robby...Bob-o...  
Bobby, there was something we wanted to say.  
The line was busy...  
Bobby...Bobby bubbi...  
Bobby fella...Bobby sweetie- **_

_Finally, it becomes too much as Bobby finally gets on his feet, enraged, confused, and just wanting to get a word in edgewise. "__**STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPP**__!" he shouts. That silences the couples as he confronts them. "What do you get?" he asks in frustration. _

_Bobby:_

_**Someone to hold you too close,  
Someone to hurt you too deep,  
Someone to sit in your chair,  
To ruin your sleep. **_

_The others attempt to comfort him and convince him to commit to a relationship. Paul is first. "That's true, but there's more to it than that." "Is that all you think there is to it?" Sarah asks. Harry is next. "You've got so many reasons for not being with someone, but Robert, you haven't got one good reason for being alone." Larry is absolutely convinced. "Come on, you're on to something, Bobby. You're on to something." Bobby continues on, as his frustrations start to seep in._

_Bobby:_

_**Someone to need you too much,  
Someone to know you too well,  
Someone to pull you up short  
And put you through hell. **_

_David makes a valid point. "You see what you look for, you know." Joanne attempts to give a comforting touch to Bobby, but he's not having it. "You're not a kid anymore, Robby. I don't think you'll ever be a kid again, kiddo." Peter is the next one. "Hey, buddy, don't be afraid it won't be perfect. The only thing to be afraid of really is that it won't be." Jenny continues to encourage him.  
"Don't stop now. Keep going."_

_Bobby:_

_**Someone you have to let in,  
Someone whose feelings you spare,  
Someone who, like it or not,  
Will want you to share  
A little, a lot. **_

"_And what does all that mean?" Susan asks. Larry then asks an important question. "Robert, how do you know so much about it when you've never been there?" "It's much better living it than looking at it, Robert," Harry points out. "Add 'em up, Bobby. Add 'em up," Peter chimes in._

_Bobby:_

_**Someone to crowd you with love,  
Someone to force you to care,  
Someone to make you come through,  
Who'll always be there,  
As frightened as you  
Of being alive,  
Being alive,  
Being alive,  
Being alive. **_

_Amy wheels out a birthday cake and starts pleading with Bobby. "Blow out the candles, Robert, and make a wish. __**Want**__ something! Want __**something!" **__Bobby closes his eyes, and __finally, finally wishes for someone to share his life with, someone to help and hurt and hinder and love, someone with whom to face the challenge of "Being Alive." _

_Bobby:_

_**Somebody, hold me too close,  
Somebody, hurt me too deep,  
Somebody, sit in my chair  
And ruin my sleep  
And make me aware  
Of being alive, **__(he opens his eyes)__**  
Being alive.  
**_

_Bobby stares out at the audience and continues his passionate delivery._

_Bobby:__**  
Somebody, need me too much,  
Somebody, know me too well,  
Somebody, pull me up short  
And put me through hell  
And give me support  
For being alive,  
Make me alive.**_

_**Make me alive.  
**_

_**Make me confused,  
Mock me with praise,  
Let me be used,  
Vary my days.  
But alone is alone, not alive.**_

_The couples start putting their props away as they walk off the stage, giving Bobby enough room for his finale. _

_Bobby:__**  
Somebody, crowd me with love,  
Somebody, force me to care,  
Somebody, make me come through,  
I'll always be there,  
As frightened as you,  
To help us survive  
Being alive,  
Being alive,  
Being alive! **_

_He ends the song with arms wide open, as the audience gives him thunderous applause. Some people in the front row throw money and roses up on the stage._

* * *

I saved my frustrations for the after party. "All right! I just want all of you to know that I both enjoyed and despised this role. For once, I want an exciting character. I know I'm the workhorse around here, the supporting man. I despised it because it played too much to the characters most people know me as. I loved it because for once, I was up front. But I don't want it to end here. For once, just once, I want definition. I want to make love to somebody for no reason at all. I want to be a main character. I want to actually do something, not just play backup for everyone. I want to be somebody like Quinton, or Brian Donovan, or heck, even like my best friend Yuri." "You mean you weren't happy with your roles in Savers?" Yuri asked me before downing a drink. "Well... kinda. I mean, I had to deal with Q and Crispin. My character ended up being backup for Q's character, who got the finishing blow. I got stuck with a _Richard Marx_ number," I griped. Quinton didn't look like he was complaining. "Hey, that's show biz, bro. Ya know what they say. There's no small roles, only small actors." That got a few laughs, but not from me. "I guess you're right," I sighed.

Later that night, I found solace in my best friend Yuri and his wife Tara, who had played a married couple in the production. "Now, what did you not like about that? I thought you did all right. You're no Larry Kert, but you're a good actor, and a pretty good singer, too," Tara said. "Well, you realize what's going to happen now. Now I've really sunk myself into the clean-cut role. For once, I'd like to do something dirty. I'd love to be someone more human, someone... you know, less vanilla." Yuri tried boosting my confidence. "And you can do it too. Your range is better than mine. I couldn't pull off the intensity you had in 'Being Alive', not by a longshot." I chuckled. "Yeah, that was more emotional than anything. I figured that was a safe outlet. I guess... I don't really know what I want. Voice acting is so different from regular acting, and yet it's the same. I guess I got too caught up in the fact that my name was up front. I'm lucky to be in the spot where I am." "That's right, bro. Ultimately, you can't be anyone but yourself. Your ego gets removed when nobody recognizes you," Yuri agreed. That made me feel better.

But enough about me. What you're about to see is something original, something never done before. This is a Digimon series, first and foremost, so you're going to be seeing some Digimon. But what's different about this one is that you'll be seeing some of your favorite characters from different seasons coming back in an all-new adventure. And yes, as much as I'm not too excited about it, I'll be voicing two of them, T.K. from Adventure 02 and Greg from Tamers and Savers International. (Obviously, Greg will be older so I can differentiate the two voices.) Matt will be there, because we're using his band as a front to go around the world and defeat these evil Digimon. We'll also pair together two of the most popular female DigiDestined, Rika from Tamers and Kari from Adventure 02. You'll see some others, including a special drummer that you can vote for at the author's profile page. So far, the top three finalists are Thomas H. Norstein, Marcus Damon, and Henry Wong. The one with the most votes by December 31st, 2013 will be included in the team when the fanfic officially premieres in January 2014. So make sure to make your vote count. [EDIT (as of 12/31/13): Voting is now closed.]

And speaking of bands, The Teenage Wolves are set to become one of the hottest bands in the world. We'll be covering more contemporary music, maybe some One Direction, some Savage Garden, maybe a Bruno Mars song or two. And since I need to rest my voice for all my other roles, I might have to call in a few friends to provide singing voices. (It's been done in Hollywood for years.) Ultimately, what this means is more music, more fun, and more action.

I look forward to it, and I hope you will too. Until then, stay tuned. Erholtz out.


	2. Introduction: The Beginning of the End?

_Digimon World Tour_

_Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Data Squad, _etc. 1999-2013 Toei Animation, Akiyoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Saban Brands, etc.

Introduction: The Beginning of the End?

_Our story begins in Summer 2013 in an executive suite at the MGM Grand Resort and Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada. Two brothers, Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi are on opposite sides of the bedroom, not speaking to each other. Accompanying each of them is a digital creature known as a Digital Monster, or Digimon. Matt has a a maroon-eyed yellow-skinned lizard in a bluish-white pelt with navy blue markings named Gabumon, who is currently threatening to wreak havoc on T.K.'s partner, a small flying guinea pig-like creature with light blue eyes and bat-like wings named Patamon. _

* * *

Matt

I can't believe I let it get this far. Could this really be our last tour? ….If it is, I'm going to leave this city with no regrets. Nobody gets left behind, nobody. I guess I should explain what's going on, huh? Well, the tall one with the bomber jacket and no hat is me, Matt Ishida. The one scowling in the bucket hat is my little brother T.K. Takaishi. He's a full-blooded Ishida, but he took my mom's maiden name out of loyalty to her. I tell you, divorce is hell. I hope I never have to go through with it. Oh, and the creatures? Bluish-white one is my partner, Gabumon. Little guinea pig runt is Patamon. A lot of stuff has happened to us in the past six years."

_We go through a little mini-recap of the events of Digimon Adventure. Then, we go to Matt's apartment in Odiaba, Tokyo, Japan. There, Matt's practicing his bass guitar._

* * *

Matt

In the summer of 2007, we fulfilled this prophesy Gennai sent us. 'The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats. The fallen people will invoke the name of the undead Digimon king and when the clock strikes the hour of the beast, the undead king will reveal himself in his true form as the beast. Then angels will shoot arrows of hope and light at the loved ones of those they've been sent to protect, and a miracle will happen. Please always recycle.' Well, I ended up getting shot by one of Angemon's arrows. I think it was hope, because that's the crest my brother has. It's kind of complicated. Anyway, that triggered something in me that allowed Gabumon to Warp Digivolve into MetalGarurumon. But more about that later. About a year after we defeated Apocalymon, we were invited back to the Digital World. We were reunited with our partners, but that wasn't why were there. Ultimately, we had to release the power of our crests to free the Digimon Sovereigns. A year after that, in 2009, I started up my band, the Teenage Wolves.

It was just a side project for after school, a way to blow off steam. I was the bass guitarist and lead vocalist, and I still am. Takashi played the electric guitar, Akira was our keyboardist, and Yutaka played drums. We made our first TV appearance on a talent show. I was so nervous, but at least I had Gabumon by my side. In spirit, anyway. We had to look for a competing show on another network, because my dad works for TV Tokyo as a reporter. It was something of a gentleman's agreement. They didn't allow any original songs, and we didn't have any, so we covered 'Rocky Raccoon' by The Beatles. I put an alternative rock edge on it.

* * *

["Rocky Raccoon"

Written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney

Lead Vocal: Matt Ishida (Michael Reisz)

Spoken Intro by Takashi Kotoe (Jeff Nimoy)]

_The scene shifts to an episode of a junior version of NHK's __Nodo Jiman ["Proud of My Voice"]. The audience cheers as Takashi, the guitarist, approaches the mic. He plays a few bars of guitar every so often as he speaks._

_Takashi:_

_(spoken)_

_**Now somewhere in the Black Mountain Hills of Dakota,**__**  
**__**there lived a young boy named Rocky Raccoon.**__**  
**__**And one day his woman ran off with another guy.**__**  
**__**Hit young Rocky in the eye. Rocky didn't like that.**__**  
**__**He said "I'm gonna get that boy."**__**  
**__**So one day he walked into town**__**  
**__**Booked himself a room in the local saloon.**_

"_One-two-three-four!" Matt calls, as the song really starts up. The song definitely has an alternative hard rock edge._

_Matt:_

_**Rocky Raccoon checked into his room,  
only to find Gideon's Bible.  
Rocky had come, equipped with a gun,  
to shoot off the legs of his rival.**_

_**His rival, it seems, had broken his dreams,  
by stealing the girl of his fancy.  
Her name was Magill, and she called herself Lil,  
but ev'ryone knew her as Nancy.**_

_**Now she and her man, who called himself Dan,  
were in the next room at the hoedown.  
Rocky burst in, and grinning a grin,  
he said, "Danny boy, this is a showdown."**_

_The band really gets into a jam as they play an instrumental bridge. Matt even gets a harmonica solo in. Soon, the band stops abruptly as Akira plays a few simulated gun shots on his keyboard. Matt tenderly, and somewhat sadly, comes up to the mic, speaking again._

_Matt:_

_(spoken)_

_**But Daniel was hot, he drew first and shot,**__**  
**__**and Rocky collapsed in the corner.**_

_After a two second pause or moment of silence, the song starts up again._

_Matt:_

_**Now, the doctor came in, stinking of gin,  
and proceeded to lie on the table.  
He said, "Rocky, you met your match,"  
and Rocky said, "Doc, it's only a scratch,  
and I'll be better, I'll be better, Doc, as soon as I am able"**_

_**Now Rocky Raccoon, he fell back in his room,  
only to find Gideon's Bible.  
Gideon checked out and he left it no doubt  
to help with good Rocky's revival.**_

_The band goes back into their jam as the song fades and the people applaud._

* * *

_We see a picture of the Teenage Wolves with the crew and cast of Nodo Jiman._

Matt

We won that night's competition, and made it to the final round. Unfortunately, we lost, but that didn't matter. At school, we were celebrities. So, we kept it up and I started writing music. The first song I wrote, "I Turn Around", was quite autobiographical. You know, it was dealing with my parents splitting up and some of the lessons I'd learned in the Digital World. Gabumon helped me out with some of the lyrics, but I wrote most of it. The single got major airplay locally and in other parts of Tokyo, but we never hit the Oricon. That's like Billboard in Japan. Still, we did well enough. I wasn't making any big money off of it, but it certainly helped my dad and me. Sometimes, I'd slip some money home with T.K.

We were supposed to have a huge Christmas concert in Odiaba, but DarkTyrannomon and a group of Bakemon crashed that party. I dropped everything and helped the others with the threat. Gennai gave all of us the Digi-Core which allowed Gabumon to go back to his Mega level. That was really awesome! So, I took Ken with me and we went to Mexico. After clearing out a Mayan temple, I gave Jose a copy of my single on CD and asked him to pass it to a radio station there. He told me he would.

When we got back to Japan, it turned out that the real threat was MaloMyotismon, and Davis was the one who ultimately led the others to defeat him. Who knew the kid was into noodles? After Oikawa bit the dust and turned into a group of butterflies, not much else happened. The Digital World was safe, and the Digimon went back into the Digital World to help fix it up. Gennai kept the DigiGate open for a while so we could help out on occasion. I know T.K. and Kari went, but I didn't go as much. We were allowed to keep our Digivices in case anything like this ever happened again.

That night, I called Takashi, Akira, and Yutaka asking about the band again. They quit then and there. "Your friends are just too creepy!" Takashi exclaimed. "What if those monsters come back?" Akira asked with fear. "Sorry, bro, you're on your own," Yukata said. Their parents made some legal agreements with my dad, and we said our goodbyes. I'd have to find a new band. What I didn't know was that I'd not only find one, but I'd enter the greatest adventure I'd ever been on.

* * *

Author's Notes:

* So, this is the introduction/first chapter. Don't worry, we'll get into the action soon enough. Stay tuned.


	3. Opening Sequence 1: Calling America

_Digimon World Tour_

_Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Data Squad, _etc. 1999-2014 Toei Animation, Akiyoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Saban Brands, etc.

Opening Sequence Theme:

"Calling America"

Written by Jeff Lynne

Arranged by Thorsten Laewe

Japanese Lyrics by Kouji Wada

Japanese Version Performed by Yūto Kazama  
English Version Performed by Michael Reisz

Backing Vocals by Quinton Flynn, Doug Erholtz, and Andrew Dost

* * *

_Before the song starts, we go to a desktop computer screen that gives us a 16-bit image of the original Digital Monsters logo. Then, we zoom into the screen as we enter a wall of 0s and 1s, they fade away to reveal the DATS logo on Matt's cell phone. He answers the message; and in several other places around the world, the other members of the team answer as well. They meet up in Japan._

_**Somebody **_

_**Told her that there  
Was a place like heaven  
Across the water on a 747  
Yeah, we're living in  
In a modern world**_

_Soon, they're whisked away on a company jet as their "band" front is set up. All around the world, fans await the arrival of "The Teenage Wolves". And secretly, so do a group of evil Digimon, led by Bagramon. _

**_And pretty soon_**  
**_She's really got the notion_**  
**_Of flying out across_**  
**_The big blue ocean_**  
**_Yeah, we're living in_**  
**_In a modern world_**

_Matt and the team get the call from Sampson and Kudamon, and then summon their Digimon. Then, they take turns charging up their DigiSoul and activating their new Digivices (Digivice ic5), as their Digimon Digivolve and Armor Digivolve._

**_Talk is cheap on satellite_**  
**_But all I get is (static)_**  
**_Information, I'm still here_**  
**_Redial on automatic_**

_We get a shot of the DWT crew riding out into battle (Rika on Kyubimon, Greg on Raidramon, Matt on Garurumon, T.K. on Pegasusmon, Kari on Nefertimon, Thomas on Gaogamon, and Marcus hitching a ride as GeoGreymon walks along). __As they ride through, they pass by flags of various countries and various people they'll have to meet. We then come back to the band as they're performing. As they come to the conclusion, they pose for the camera. _

**_(Calling America)_**  
**_Can't get a message through_**  
**_(Calling America)_**  
**_That's what she said to do_**  
**_(Calling America)_**  
**_That's where she has to be_**  
**_(Calling America)_**  
**_She left a number for me_**  
**_(Calling America)_**

_A spotlight zooms past them to reveal the Digimon World Tour logo._

* * *

Actual Credits

Original Producers:

Toei Animation Co., Ltd., Japan

Original Concept & Character Design:

Akiyoshi Hongo

Series Director:

Naoyuki Itou

Scenario Written by:

Ryouta Yamaguchi

Production Manager:

Shousuke Okada

Character Design:

Sayo Aoi

Chief Art Director:

Yoshito Watanabe

Music:

Keiichi Oku

Alan Parsons

Opening Theme:

"Calling America"

Written by Jeff Lynne

Arranged by Thorsten Laewe

Japanese Lyrics by Kouji Wada

Japanese Version Performed by Yūto Kazama  
English Version Performed by Michael Reisz

Backing Vocals by Quinton Flynn, Doug Erholtz, and Andrew Dost

Closing Theme:

"Don't Get Me Wrong"

Written by Chrissie Hynde

Arranged by Tomoko Sakakibara

Japanese Lyrics by Ayumi Miyazaki

Japanese Version Performed by Kae Araki  
English Version Performed by Lara Jill Miller

Produced by:

Fuji TV

Propaganda Films

Toei Animation Co., Ltd.

English Version Licensed by:

Toei Animation USA

Studiopolis, Inc.

Saban Brands

Propaganda Films

20th Century Fox Television


	4. Chapter 1: Auditions

_Digimon World Tour_

_Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Data Squad, _etc. 1999-2014 Toei Animation, Akiyoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Saban Brands, etc.

Chapter 1: Auditions

* * *

Matt

All right, so there are those of you who know me already. This should be a quick recap. My name's Yamato Ishida, but most folks call me "Matt". I'm the lead vocalist and bass guitar player for The Teenage Wolves. As of 2013, I'm 18 years old. I've always been something of a rebel, not one to really follow the crowd. I had my whole summer at camp planned out until Mom dropped my little brother T.K. on me. The rest is history. My crest, hard to believe, is the Crest of Friendship, and I really think it's helped me out with my popularity. Girls are attracted to a loyal guy, and I've tried to stay loyal to all my friends. Especially Joe. He's gonna make a great doctor, especially when he figures out how to cure himself.

Anyway, my search for my new bandmates started after the school year ended, in March of 2012. The first person I chose was my brother T.K. I mean, what could be a better way for estranged brothers to bond than to be in a band together? He insisted on bringing Kari along, which was cool. I guess. I mean, she's Tai's sister, and I think Tai's an alright guy.

* * *

T.K.

Hey, guys. My name's Takeru Takaishi, but most people just call me "T.K.". The initials don't mean anything, it's just shorter for Takeru. Anyway, I'm one of the lead vocalists and electric guitar players on Matt's band, which is really cool. Looking back, it's hard to believe I was once just this little kid who was scared out of his mind. Boy, did I grow up quickly. My life's changed so much. I've seen death, despair, and loss; and I've had to remind myself daily about my crest's value. These challenges I've faced have helped me grow as a person and as a DigiDestined. I've made it my goal to stay positive and optimistic, but it hasn't been easy. For example, there was this one time Kari got sucked into this parallel universe. One moment, it looked like she was staticy, then she fainted. I was scared to death. Next thing I knew, Patamon, Gatomon, and I were called into this monochrome ocean and then had to fight off Airdramon. Since then, I renewed my vow I made during that battle with Piedmon to protect her. I guess you could think of me as a knight in shining armor.

After Oikawa died and we saved both worlds, I started writing a novel about our adventures. It took me two months to finish it, but I got the rough draft down. Well, it's more like a stream of consciousness, trying to remember all of what I'd done. I would've started editing it sooner, but I decided to hold off until I could write more objectively. Really good writers have to take personal emotion out of their works for it to be really valid.

Matt called me up and suggested I join his band. "But Matt, you know that's going to cut into basketball practice. I just made the Varsity team," I argued. "Look, we can adjust the schedule. We can have band practice after basketball. Besides, I know that chicks dig guys in a band," Matt slyly countered. "Oh? All right then." I hung up and then tuned Matt's old guitar. I won it with a double-sided coin, along with his baseball cards, which I sold to get another Fender Stratocaster. I must've spent weeks learning from Matt, and he was a great teacher.

We decided to hold tryouts on a Friday, after school. Kari got her tryout first, just to get it out of the way.

* * *

Matt

My best friend and closest rival's sister getting a free pass to join the band. This ought to be good. Eh, I guess I gave T.K. a pass too. After all, he is my kid brother.

* * *

Kari

Hi, my name's Kari. I'm Tai's little sister and nearly didn't get a Digimon partner. But I'm so glad I did. Gatomon's one of the closest friends I've ever had. I've been trying to get away from my brother so I can become stronger, and the band is the first step. I mean, I'll still be with my friends, but I can branch out a little on my own.

T.K. said I could be the first to tryout. I approached a makeshift microphone while Matt put on a pair of sunglasses. "Name?" Matt asked. "Kari Kamiya," I cheerfully answered. "Hi, Kari. What performing experience do you have?" "Well, I can sing, pretty well. At least, I think so." "...Yeah, we'll be the judge of that. What will you be singing?" "Um, gee, this is a tough one... don't want to be too contemporary. Do you guys know 'Woman in Love'?" "Streisand? Sure thing. Need any musical accompaniment?" T.K. asked. "Of course, I'd love some. Thanks." T.K. got up from his seat, looked through Matt's sheet music, and found something. Who knew he had Streisand? "Coming on strong, I see. Well, good luck," he whispered in my ear before he sat down and started playing. I cleared my throat and prepared myself.

* * *

["Woman in Love" (Acoustic Guitar Version)

Written by Barry and Robin Gibb

Performed by Kari Kamiya (Lara Jill Miller)

Backing Vocals by T.K. Takaishi (singing voice by Andrew Dost)]

_T.K. starts playing the introduction on his acoustic guitar as Kari nervously looks to him. He silently encourages her as she begins. Streisand she clearly is not, but the original artist would approve._

_Kari: _

_**Life is a moment in space  
When the dream is gone  
It's a lonelier place**_

**_I kiss the morning goodbye_**  
**_But down inside_**  
**_You know we never know why_**

**_The road is narrow and long_**  
**_When eyes meet eyes_**  
**_And the feeling is strong_**

**_I turn away from the wall_**  
**_I stumble and fall_**  
**_But I give you it all_**

**_I am a woman in love_**  
**_And I'll do anything_**  
**_To get you into my world_**  
**_And hold you within_**  
**_It's a right I defend_**  
**_Over and over again_**  
**_What do I do?_**

_Kari looks nauseous. Matt gives her a thumbs-up as she regains her composure._

_Kari:__**  
With you eternally mine  
In love there is  
No measure of time**_

**_We planned it all at the start_**  
**_That you and I_**  
**_Live in each other's heart_**

**_We may be oceans away_**  
**_You feel my love_**  
**_I hear what you say_**

**_No truth is ever a lie_**  
**_I stumble and fall_**  
**_But I give you it all_**

_In the original, Streisand holds a note for about 10 seconds while singing the line "I stumble and fall / But I give you it all" (with "all" the note being held). Kari doesn't make it nearly that far, as she nearly passes out, stopping just in time to catch her breath.__ And if the name of T.K.'s "singing voice" sounds familiar, it should be. He's from the band Fun. After all, you can't expect Mr. Erholtz to sing two parts at the same time, even if this is only a fanfiction._

_(T.K.: I__** am a woman in love  
And I'll do anything  
To get you into my world**__)__**  
And hold you within  
It's a right I defend  
Over and over again  
What do I do?**_

**_I am a woman in love_**  
**_And I'm talking to you_**  
**_You know I know how you feel_**  
**_What a woman can do_**

**_It's a right I defend_**  
**_Over and over again_**

_(T.K.: I__** am a woman in love)  
And I'll do anything  
To get you into my world  
And hold you within  
It's a right I defend  
Over and over again...**__  
__**What do I do?**_

_T.K. ends the song, strumming the last note as Kari comes to her conclusion. Matt slowly claps his hands, very much enjoying the effort._

* * *

Matt

"You started off shaky, but you pushed yourself. First off, you've got my permission to date my brother any time you want. Second, I think with a little bit of training, you could really blossom. Want to join?" I asked. Kari looked absolutely thrilled. "Oh yes! Yes, I would. Thank you so much," she said. "My pleasure. Come over here and join us." She excitedly walked over with T.K. as we welcomed in the next person.

This one looked like your average, typical, surly teenager; the kind who didn't care at all. His brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, and he kept having to brush some of it away from his eyes. He wore a white T-shirt under an orange button-down shirt with blue jeans. I thought I could see some slight blood stains on his clothes, matching the dog tag he wore around his neck. He came up to the microphone. "Name?" I asked. "Marcus Damon, a name you should look out for," he answered, clearly pointing to me. I raised my eyebrow. "Oh, a tough guy, huh? So, why should you scare me?" He pointed to himself. "Because one day, I'm gonna be the ultimate fighter!" "Big whoop, my brother could beat you in a fistfight hands down," T.K. claimed. That didn't make Marcus too happy. "Oh really? Care to put your money where your mouth is, _hotshot_?!" he challenged, with flames in his voice. I had to cool this one down fast, so I stood up. "Yeah!" So, he jumped off the stage and charged towards me, roaring like a lion. I prepared myself, but he was too fast. I got a gut punch while I aimed for his face. He smiled triumphantly. "First rule of a fighter: always keep 'em guessing," he bragged. Kari tried breaking it up out of sheer concern. "Guys, these are auditions. This isn't a fight. Come on," she pleaded. "Ha, you're wasting your time," Marcus went on, continuing to lay on the punches. He got up to my face, and punched me in the eye. Kari's voice got serious. "I said that's _enough_!"

* * *

T.K.

Kari went behind this brawler and kicked him in the spinal column. That made him stop beating up Matt as he fell to the floor. "_Man... _where'd you learn to fight like that?" he finally asked Kari, after catching his breath. Her face went back to concern, as she was instantly sorry. "Oh no... I'm so sorry. Are you OK?" she asked, offering her hand. Marcus accepted her hand and got up. "It's OK. I guess I deserved it. I just didn't see that coming from a girl." "Well, you'd be surprised what three years of dance lessons can do," she cheerfully answered, with a smile coming over her face.

We finally got him back up on stage. Marcus didn't apologize at all, but I brushed it off. I hoped it wouldn't go any further. "So, what instruments do you play?" I asked. His answer was pretty short and quick. "Drums." "Drums? Wanna show us?" So, he got to the drums, tapped his sticks in the air, and then laid out this awesome drum solo. It was amazing. He was pounding those drums and cymbals like my brother's face. "Wow. Wow. Amazing! Awesome! That, that, that's just great!" He kept playing. "_**You can stop now!" **_I shouted at the top of my lungs, and he finally stopped. "So, you like it?" he asked. "Yeah." "You should really hear me when I'm in action. I've been listening to Foreigner. Dennis Elliott's the best." Matt found a compress and put it over his eye. "I heard your solo, but that doesn't give you any right to punch me," he called out to his attacker. "You did ask for it," Marcus countered. Matt just growled, and I tried to keep the peace. "All right, enough, you two. You're both the prettiest. Now, Marcus, we'll put you in the band if you apologize to Matt and you promise not to do it again without a good reason," I offered. He took me up on it. "Yeah, sure. Sorry, Matt. I guess." Matt just shrugged. "I guess that'll have to do for now," he said, just accepting it for what it was. For Marcus, it looked to me like it was completely mutual. "Hey, do you know 'Reaction to Action' by Foreigner?" "Sure."

* * *

["Reaction to Action"

Written by Mick Jones and Lou Gramm

Performed by The Teenage Wolves

Lead Vocals: Marcus Damon (Quinton Flynn)]

_A microphone is set up to extend to the drums, where Marcus makes himself comfortable. He taps out the beat on his drumsticks and then gets to work as the band starts up. It seems that Marcus knows who he's singing it to: Kari, who is playing tambourine._

_Marcus:_

_**Alright**_

_**It's hard getting through to me  
I'm truly elusive  
I got my own point of view  
I am one of a kind  
And I tell you l'il girl  
I'm fascinated by you  
See, there's something about you  
That makes all the difference  
Like the night is to day  
Well I can get along without you  
But I know that within you  
You've got what I'm missing  
And I'll find a way  
**_

_Marcus/Band:_

_**To get reaction to action**_

_Marcus:__**  
Hey, say the word that would thrill me**_

_Marcus/Band:__**  
Yeah, I need reaction to action**_

_Marcus:__**  
Aw, just one look that would kill me**_

_T.K. glares at Marcus disapprovingly, giving him a look that makes it clear with no uncertain terms that his girlfriend/best friend is strictly off limits to him.__Marcus shrugs it off. Man, this guy is worse than Davis._

_Marcus:__**  
You got a way of drawing attention to you  
You know you stand out in a crowd  
But the way that you play  
With any man's affections  
Should never be allowed  
See I consider myself  
The one who will show you  
I'd go as far as to say  
Girl, I ain't leaving here without you  
But you better understand  
There's only one rule in this game we're gonna play**_

_Marcus/Band:__**  
And that's reaction to action**_

_Marcus:__**  
Maybe like a word that would thrill me  
**_

_Marcus/Band:_

_**I need reaction to action**_

_Marcus:__**  
One look that would kill me**_

_Marcus/Band:__**  
Give me reaction to action**_

_Marcus:__**  
It's getting late, I'd better make a definite move**_

_Marcus/Band:__**  
Reaction to action**_

_Marcus:__**  
And after that baby, it's up to you**_

_As T.K. and Matt jam out with their guitars, Kari nonverbally makes herself unavailable and lets him know that he doesn't have a prayer with her, even going as far as kissing T.K. on the cheek before calmly making her way back._

_Marcus/Band:__**  
I need reaction to action**_

_Marcus:__**  
Just a word that would thrill me**_

_Marcus/Band:__**  
I need reaction to action**_

_(Marcus: (spoken) __**You know what I'm talking about)  
Give me some reaction to action**_

_Marcus:__**  
You got a look, you got a way that'll kill me**_

_Marcus/Band:__**  
Reaction to action, reaction to action, action  
**__(Marcus: (spoken) __**Baby, don't think about it, just react)**_

_Band:__**  
Reaction to action  
Reaction to action  
Reaction to action  
Reaction to action  
Reaction to action  
Reaction to action**_

* * *

Matt

"OK, you're in. Just don't try hitting on Kari, all right?" T.K. asked. Marcus put his drumsticks up. "You don't need to tell me, I've just found out the hard way. She's all yours, buddy," he said. I grinned. Guy reminded me a lot of Tai.

Now that we had a drummer, we could really hold the auditions. Our next contestant came in. He had blonde hair, fair skin, a green T-shirt, white pants, and what looked like very expensive shoes. Even from just walking up to the microphone, he knew he was hot stuff. I wasn't too impressed, and neither was Marcus. "Name?" I asked. "Thomas H. Norstein," he answered. "Any musical experience?" He started counting off on his fingers. "Acoustic guitar, Fairlight, organ, piano, percussion, bass... you name it, I'll play it." "Multi-instrumental. Impressive," T.K. started, but Marcus cut him off. "Whatever. So, where you from, Tommy boy?" he asked. "I prefer Thomas, thank you, and I'm actually half-Austrian. I'd actually like you to test my vocal ability first, if it's all right with you." He stepped over to the piano and sat down. Then, he cracked his knuckles. "You'd need an orchestra to get the full effect of this song, but I think I can do just fine with a piano," he explained. Then, he took a cleansing breath and started playing.

* * *

["Ammonia Avenue"

Written by Alan Parsons and Eric Woolfson

Performed by Thomas H. Norstein (Crispin Freeman)]

_Thomas begins playing the song on the piano. His skill is that of a virtuoso, although considering who this is, that shouldn't surprise anyone. _

_Thomas:_

_**Is there no sign of light as we stand in the darkness?  
Watching the sun arise  
Is there no sign of life as we gaze at the waters?  
Into the stranger's eyes**_

_**And who are we to criticize or scorn the things that they do?  
For we shall seek, and we shall find Ammonia Avenue**_

_**If we call for the proof and we question the answers  
Only the doubt will grow  
Are we blind to the truth or a sign to believe in?  
Only the wise will know**_

_**And word by word they handed down the light that shines today  
And those who came at first to scoff, remained behind to pray  
Yes, those who came at first to scoff, remained behind to pray**_

_Then, he begins his attempts at the long instrumental part of the piece. "This is where the full orchestra would come in," Thomas explains. He shortens the piece to compensate, then goes back to the main song._

_Thomas:_

_**When you can't hear the rhyme and you can't see the reason  
Why should the hope remain?  
For a man will be tired and his soul will grow weary  
Living his life in vain**_

_**And who are we to justify the right in all we do?  
Until we seek, until we find Ammonia Avenue**_

_**Through all the doubt, somehow they knew**_

_Now, Thomas comes to the exciting climax._

_Thomas:__**  
And stone by stone they built it high  
Until the sun broke through  
A ray of hope, a shining light Ammonia Avenue**_

_As he ends the song, Kari and T.K. gasp at the amount of talent he has, then give him a standing ovation._

* * *

Matt

T.K. and Kari just had to give him a standing ovation. Marcus was a completely different story. "What was that, huh? This ain't some audition for the glee club, Rich Boy. This is for a rock and roll band." Rich Boy gasped. "You mean that had no effect on you? I thought The Alan Parsons Project had an effect on everyone!" "That was a project? What, he didn't finish it?" "He _did_," Thomas growled. The two stared at each other with daggers in their eyes. This was going to be _fun. _

While Kari tried breaking up the fight, another person came in. From what I could tell, he was about 20, tall for his age, stocky with a bit of muscle (maybe 15%), brown hair, and blue eyes with glasses. His outfit was just blue jeans, white socks, tennis shoes with some grass stains, and a black T-shirt. He brought in his own guitar in a case on his back.

* * *

Greg

'Sup? My name's Greg Logan, and I'm originally from Atlanta, Georgia. My parents and my little brother Gary moved here to Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan when I was 12. Dad's been trying to get all of us to learn Japanese, but it hasn't been easy. However, a few weeks of using Rosetta Stone for three hours a day helped, not to mention that a lot of people know and speak English.

I got up to the mic. "Name?" the spiky-haired teen asked me. "Greg Logan." "Hmm, that's a strange name. Where are you from?" "Originally?" "Yeah." "Atlanta, Georgia, America. Been here for eight years. Now, you're Matt, right?" "Yeah." "Nice to meet you." Another teen wearing a bucket hat spoke up. "My name's Takeru, but you can call me T.K. This is Kari." "Hi." One look, and I was hooked. Her smile beautifully complimented the white and pink turtlenecked shirt and pink detached sleeves. "Eh... _hi_," I choked out as I stared at her.

* * *

Kari

Why is everyone staring at me like I'm a piece of meat?

* * *

Greg

She started to look uncomfortable, so Matt snapped his fingers at me. "Yo! Greg! Yes, that's Kari, our backup vocalist. I know, she's beautiful, but she's a lot more than that." Another blonde got up from his piano and offered his hand. "Oh, so you're auditioning for this band as well? Pleased to meet you. My name is Thomas H. Norstein." I accepted it. "Greg Logan. Hi, Tom." "I actually prefer _Thomas." _A guy with a ponytail caught my attention. "Yeah, yeah. Are you here to rock, or are you here to 'impress' us with your 'multi-instrumentalism'?" "Nice to meet you too, didn't catch your name." "Marcus Damon, and don't you forget it." "Believe me, I won't," I said. Turning to Thomas, I quietly added, "As much as I'd like to." He nodded his head.

"Anyway, what's your talent?" Matt asked. "Talent? Oh yeah, I play electric guitar. Been playing for six years now." I took out my guitar from my case and set it up to an amplifier. Then, I tuned it with my SN-1 tuner. T.K. looked interested. "Is that an SN-1?" he asked. "Uh huh. Got it cheap off of Amazon." "Nice. So, what are you going to play?" "'Don't Dream It's Over' by Crowded House. Do you guys know that?" They got up and went into their positions. That was all I needed to know.

* * *

["Don't Dream It's Over"

Written by Neil Finn

Performed by The Teenage Wolves

Lead Vocal: Greg Logan (Doug Erholtz)]

_As Marcus taps out the beat, Matt plays the introduction on his bass as the song starts up. Greg approaches the mic. _

_Greg:_

_**There is freedom within, there is freedom without  
Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup  
There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost  
But you'll never see the end of the road  
While you're traveling with me**_

(_Matt/T.K./Kari: __**Hey now, hey now**__)_

_**Don't dream it's over**__  
(Matt/T.K./Kari: __**Hey now, hey now**__)  
__**When the world comes in**__  
(Matt/T.K./Kari: __**They come, they come**__)  
__**To build a wall between us  
We know they won't win**_

_**Now I'm towing my car  
There's a hole in the roof  
My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof  
In the paper today, tales of war and of waste  
But you turn right over to the T.V. page  
**_

_All:  
__**Hey now, hey now  
Don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now  
When the world comes in  
They come, they come  
To build a wall between us**_

_Greg:  
__**We know they won't win**_

_As we come to the instrumental bridge, I've got a pretty good feeling that Greg will fit in just fine with this group. Greg comes back to the mic, with plenty of concentration and determination._

_Greg:  
__**Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum  
And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart  
Only shadows ahead barely clearing the roof  
Get to know the feeling of liberation and release  
**_

_**(**__All: __**Hey now, Hey now)  
Don't dream it's over  
(**__All: __**Hey now, Hey now)  
When the world comes in  
(**__All: __**They come, they come)  
To build a wall between us  
You know that they won't win  
Don't let them win**__  
(Matt/T.K./Kari: __**Hey now, Hey now**__)  
(Matt/T.K./Kari:__** Hey now, Hey now**__)  
__**Hey now, Hey now  
Don't let them win**__  
(Matt/T.K./Kari: __**Hey now, Hey now**__)_

_**Don't let them win**_

_**(**__Matt/T.K./Kari:__** Hey now, Hey now)**__  
(Matt/T.K./Kari: __**They come, they come**__)_

_(repeat until fade)_

* * *

Matt

I high-fived everyone. "Great job, Greg. I think you're just what we're looking for," I told Greg. He just let out a beaming, yet masculine smile. "Thanks, man." I invited him to sit down, and he joined the others, making sure to avoid Marcus.

We waited about half an hour for the next person to come in. It was a girl, this time, wearing a turquoise-turtlenecked T-shirt with a broken heart on the front, with short button-fly blue jeans, red wrist bands, white socks, red steel-toed sneakers, and buckles around her waist and leg. Her hair was in a spiked ponytail, almost looking like a pineapple.

* * *

Rika

All right. The name's Rika Nonaka, and I don't take crap from anyone. I live for a challenge, which is why I took up the keyboards. A world of infinite possibilities lies in those 88 keys, and I want to master all of them, letting nothing stand in my way. I'm what you call a perfectionist with the mentality of a man. I'm not afraid to show my feminine side, but I will destroy anyone who tries to exploit that.

My steps were bold and decisive as I approached the mic. This one older boy with glasses just drooled at me. I snarled at him. Nobody ever gets a cheap shot at me. The older boy with the spiky hair asked for my name. "Rika Nonaka," I confidently stated. "Where are you from?" he asked. "Shinjuku." "That means you took the train here. Interesting." "Yeah, so? I haven't got all day, ya know." "OK, OK. Sheesh. What instrument do you play, Ms. Nonaka?" "Keyboards." "And what will you be performing for us?" "'Mr. Know it All' by Kelly Clarkson." I walked over to the keyboards, turned it on, and set it up.

* * *

["Mr. Know It All"

Written by Brian Seals, Ester Dean, Brett James, and Dante Jones

Performed by Rika Nonaka (Melissa Fahn)]

_Rika starts playing on the keyboards as she silently counts herself in. Her delivery matches the song quite well, but also matches Rika's personality: negative, independent, grouchy, dark, and cynical. Marcus joins her on the drums. _

_Rika:_

_**Mr. Know It All  
Well you, you think you know it all  
But you don't know a thing at all ain't it  
Ain't it something y'all  
When somebody tells you something about you  
Think that they know you more than you do  
So you take it down, another pill to swallow**_

_**Mr. Bring Me Down  
Well you, you like to bring me down, don't you  
But I ain't laying down  
Baby I ain't going down  
Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be  
Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me  
Baby you should know that I lead not follow**_

_**Oh you think that you know me, know me  
that's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me**_

_**You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me**_

* * *

Matt

I had to stop her there, so I put my hands up. "Wait a minute, wait a minute!" I called. She wouldn't stop, so I had to walk over to her keyboard and turn it off. She stopped and angrily glared at me. "What's your problem?!" "Look, I get it. I think I can tell just from this song something about you. You remind me a lot of myself. Your skill at the keyboard's great, and your vocals check out, but... there's something about your song choice that I don't like." "That's not what your Craigslist ad said," she shot back. She tried to walk away, but I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back in. Kari looked concerned as usual. I calmly looked right into her eyes, and tried to stay as calm as I could. "Now Rika, we're gonna try something else here. 'Listen To Your Heart' by Roxette. I'll even let you be lead vocal. If you mesh well with the band, then you're in. If it doesn't go well by the end of the song, you're out. Got it?" "...Fine." "OK, do you even know that song?" "It just so happens that I like Roxette." "Good. Come on up, guys."

So, we set up for the number. Greg, T.K., and I strapped on our guitars while Marcus sat behind the drums and Thomas sat at the piano. "Boy, you don't take any prisoners, do ya, Matt?" Marcus quipped. "Mind if I get your number?" Greg asked Rika. Rika showed her teeth.

* * *

["Listen to Your Heart"

Written by Per Gessle and Mats Persson

Performed by The Teenage Wolves

Lead Vocal: Rika Nonaka (Melissa Fahn)]

_Thomas plays the introduction on the piano as Rika joins in and the band awaits their cues. _

_Rika:_

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
You've built a love, but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark**_

_The other instruments soon join in._

_Rika/Band:__**  
Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye**_

_Rika starts to relax, put her guard down a little, and really get into the song. You know, have some fun with it. The others are starting to enjoy her more, too. _

_Rika:__**  
Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dream  
**_

_**(**__Band: __**Listen to your heart) when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye**_

_Greg lays down a guitar solo. _

_Rika:__**  
And there are voices that want to be heard.  
So much to mention but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been **__(Kari: __**the beauty that's been)  
When love was wilder than the wind.**_

_Rika/Band:__**  
Listen to your heart (**__Kari: __**Take a listen to it) when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, (**__Kari: __**Take a listen to it) there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
But listen to your heart before, ohhhhh**_

**_Listen to your heart (_**_Kari:_**_Take a listen to it) when he's calling for you_**

_**Listen to your heart (**__Kari: __**Take a listen to it), there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
But listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye. **_

_The band starts settling it down and wrapping it up. Rika plays the keyboard solo and ends it._

* * *

Matt

I high-fived and fistbumped everyone. "That was spectacular, guys. I really think we've got a winning band here," I said. "Yeah, that went really well," T.K. added. "Yeah, we're gonna kill the competition!" Marcus chimed in. So, I led the team into a wolf howl.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This is a more music-heavy chapter, but these are auditions, after all.

Yes, two of your favorite female DigiDestined are together in the same band. There will be romantic situations a-plenty, especially since Greg eyes both of them. Which will he choose? Will they want to be chased? What will T.K. do about Kari?

And Marcus and Thomas are in the same group again. Should be interesting. Next chapter, we're introducing the Digimon.

No, Matt and the Teenage Wolves will not be an 80s tribute band.


	5. Chapter 2: The Deal

_Digimon World Tour_

_Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Data Squad, _etc. 1999-2014 Toei Animation, Akiyoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Saban Brands, etc.

* * *

Before We Begin:

I had consulted with three of my most avid readers/supporters concerning my poll. You know who you people are. Two of them suggested Marcus, and one suggested both Marcus and Thomas because he couldn't decide and/or because they were two sides of the same coin. Well, when I closed the poll, it turned out a third person had voted to put Henry in. I'll admit, I did not know you could look at the poll results while it was still open (even though it was a blind poll). Unfortunately, as we now have seven main characters already, not to mention those on the side, I don't think we can fit Henry in. But "moumentai", guys. You can still catch up with him by rereading _Digimon Tamers International _and _Digimon Savers International. _

* * *

Chapter 2: The Deal

Matt

We waited until the next day to actually get to know each other. I got their contact information and became Facebook friends with all of them. Sure enough, Rika had "liked" Roxette. Who knew? We decided to meet at the food court in Decks Tokyo Beach, one of the many malls in the area. I wore sunglasses just in case anybody recognized me. While we had lunch, I started up the conversation. "So guys, tell me a bit about yourselves. Why don't we start with family? I've got one brother, T.K. over there. Our parents divorced when I was seven, I decided to split us up. T.K. went with my mom, I stayed with my dad. That's the way it's been ever since." Rika nodded her head. "Same here, except I'm an only child. Dad just up and walked out. Never saw him again," she sighed before taking a sip of her drink. "Agreed. A family is one thing that was never meant to be broken. I should know," Thomas added. He toasted with T.K. in agreement. I was amazed. "Man, I had no idea I had something in common with two people already," I said. Marcus raised his hand. "Yeah, I got a question. Rather than talk about who comes from a broken home, because nobody cares about that, really... When are we gonna get down to business about this whole rock group thing?" "Patience, _Marcus_..." I said through gritted teeth. Rika was next. "Yeah, I didn't come here to hang out. I thought you called us on Group business, so let's get it on." Kari tried breaking it up. "Guys... how are we gonna be a good band if we don't get along with each other?" she asked. "Kari's right, but so is Rika," T.K. decided. Kari looked to my brother. "Huh? What do you mean?" "Well, when we met Davis, Yolei, and Cody, we had to get to know them as time went on. These guys really aren't any different," he explained. "Hold up, Davis? Yolei? Cody? These guys new band members, too?" Rika asked, taking another sip and eyeing T.K. "...Well, no. It's kinda complicated." "It can't be that complicated," Greg piped in. And so, he spilled everything. Right in the food court. I had to make sure nobody else was listening in.

"So lemme get this straight, you've got something called a Digimon that hangs out with ya and fights with ya?" Marcus asked. T.K. nodded. "And there's this place called the Digital World?" Thomas went on. "Yep," Kari said. Rika said nothing, but stood up and walked back to the soda fountain to get a refill. She went for the Coke Zero, filled it up as far as she'd go, put the cap and straw back in, and then walked back to sit down."...Come to think of it, I did see something a couple of years ago," she finally said. We listened intently. "I was watching it on the news. Whole bunch of people got held up in a convention center. Then, these two angels shot arrows of light and these giant mecha appeared. It was freaky." "Two angels? Arrows of light?" I asked. Then, I pointed to T.K. and Kari, who were just grinning their heads off.

A look of surprise came over Rika's and Greg's faces. "No way. You mean you two know about this whole thing?" Greg asked. "Know about it? We were there!" Kari said. Just then, my cell phone rang. I excused myself and hid in the men's room, answering the call.

"Hello?" "Is this Yamato Ishida?" "Um, yes it is." "Yamato. This is Commander Richard Sampson of the Digital Accident Tactics Squad. You and all in your party have been summoned. We are tracking your location at Decks Tokyo Beach, and will be there to pick you up shortly. Stay where you are, and _do not _attempt to escape. That is all." Then, he hung up.

* * *

Thomas

Hello, everyone. My name is Thomas H. Norstein, and I have a feeling I'm going to be the brains in this organization. During that first meeting, I gathered more detailed impressions of the team. First, Matt. He's the leader of the band, and from first impressions, a pretty solid person. I don't think I'll have any trouble getting along with him. T.K. and Kari seem very friendly, almost like the perfect couple. Rika has quite a bit of fight in her. Maybe she'll be tempered down in time. Greg is harmless enough, but I'll need more data on him. The only person I think I'll have trouble with is Marcus. I find him crude and obnoxious. Obviously, he appeals to things aimed at the lowest common denominator, which is perhaps why he chose the drums.

* * *

Greg

Thomas H. Norstein is quite an interesting character. There's just something about him that makes you want to associate with him. On the other hand, he has this other certain something about him that just screams "elitist". Something about him seems too good to be true. But I focused a lot of time on Kari. If I could just get her away from the guy with the bucket hat, I might have a chance with her. It was either her or Rika, I was sure of it. But before I could fully get into my fantasies, we found ourselves surrounded by tall men wearing dark green business suits lined with a gold fabric, white dress shirts, black dress shoes, silver bar tie clips to complement the tie, square sunglasses, and earpieces. We didn't know what to do. Kari just looked around, and Matt came out of the restroom. "Uh guys... oh, they're already here," he realized. Thankfully, none of them had guns, but we were forcefully escorted to a set of limousines waiting outside. I didn't want to fight with them, but Rika and Marcus did. "Let go of me! Where are you taking us? **Huh?!**" Within seconds, Marcus was subdued against his will.

We rode through Minato until we reached a building, then drove into a tunnel that led to a parking garage. We each had to stand at a computer display and look into the screen. "Retinal scan activated," the AI system beeped. After a few seconds, I heard a ding. "Subject identified: Gregory Logan. You may proceed." "Huh? How'd it know my name? I don't have a criminal record!" I protested. With that, the door opened and I met a large group of people in this war room of sorts.

* * *

T.K.

I started counting them as I went in. Nearly everybody was there, including Cody, Yolei, Tai, Sora, Ken, Davis, and Izzy. They even managed to bring in Joe, which was quite rare considering he was in medical school. The only one I could see missing was Mimi, but she was still in New York. That was fine with me. "Well well, it looks like not even B.P. could escape," Davis quipped. "Who's B.P.?" Greg asked, looking around. "Aww, don't mind him. That's just Davis," I replied. Thomas took notice at Ken. "So, the world famous Ken Ichijouji. At last, we meet," he said. "Uh... I'm not that famous. And who are you?" Ken asked back. "Thomas H. Norstein. I've been reading a lot about you in the papers. I'm a genius as well." "Oh... you weren't kidnapped by a guy wearing a purple trenchcoat, were you?" "No. Not at all." Ken breathed a sigh of relief, then smiled.

Just then, this man wearing a purple trenchcoat and sunglasses walked in, wearing what looked like a white scarf. Kari and I gasped. "But- but, but I thought Oikawa died!" I stuttered. The man introduced himself. "Greetings, and welcome to the headquarters of the Digital Accident Tactics Squad, or DATS. I am Commander Richard Sampson, and this is my partner, Kudamon." All of us Original DigiDestined gasped at that. "_He's got a Digimon partner?!" _we asked at the same time. All of a sudden, the scarf lifted itself up and spoke. "Yes. I don't know why you're all surprised. I've been waiting a long time to meet Sampson," he said. Izzy scratched his head. "Hmmm... I guess that throws a few theories I've had out the window," he reckoned. "Why is that, Koushiro?" That took Izzy aback, because nobody ever called him by his real first name. He'd always been "Izzy" for as long as I've known him. He finally got himself back together (or regained his composure, if you prefer. Yeah, that sounds more like a writer.). "...Because I've always theorized that only children could become DigiDestined. Of course, I'm only going by what Gennai told me, and so far, he's been pretty accurate. On the other hand, Mr. Oikawa met his partner just before he transformed himself into data... so based off of that, my theory has just been disproved. I guess that's all right." "Hmmm... three geniuses," Thomas mused to himself.

Marcus just had to speak up. "All right, all right. Enough of all this theory junk. Why'd you bring us here? We didn't do anything!" "That's true, but I have a feeling you will, very soon," Sampson replied. Marcus growled. "And why's that, _old man?!" _"Hmmm... all right. I guess I should explain more. Shortly after the events of the past Christmas, the United Nations Security Council formed a special committee to investigate what had happened. Our country, Japan, is participating with Australia, China, France, India, Mexico, Russia, the United States, and Vietnam. Since the first incidents originated here, we are leading the investigation. That is why I'm enlisting the help of the original DigiDestined to join us." "And what if we say no?" Matt dared to ask. Sampson stood there stone-faced and answered, "I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter." Tai clenched his fist. "It won't matter, Matt. We're the DigiDestined! We can handle this!" he cheered. Thomas had another opinion. "Commander. That's all well and good, but what about us? We were just brought in with the others. We've never dealt with Digimon before. In fact, I'd only seen them before on the news." "Yeah, you can't just hold us captive like this! We'll fight!" Marcus shouted. Sampson thought about that one long and hard. Then, it looked like he remembered something.

"Ah yes, I remember now. Yolei mentioned something about you having a group, Yamato. The Teenage Wolves?" That surprised Matt. "Huh? Yeah... what about that?" he asked. "Well, I know how hard it is for a musical recording group to get started. I was in one myself when I was a teenager, in Florida. Anyway, it just occurred to me that a concert tour could be a perfect cover for international reconnaissance. You could go all over the world and investigate on the side." "The perfect cover," Kudamon agreed. Marcus didn't buy it. "Naw, man, that's not what being a rock and roll star is about." "Oh really, what is it then?" Kudamon inquired.

* * *

["Rockstar"

Written by Chad Kroeger, Ryan Peake, Mike Kroeger, and Daniel Adair

Performed by The Teenage Wolves feat. Kudamon

Lead Vocals: Marcus Damon (Quinton Flynn)]

_The group faces Commander Sampson and Kudamon, who are at their usual spots. This, ladies and gentlemen, is an example of the Adaptation Hypothesis. We delve into Marcus' fantasy. _

_Marcus:_

_**I'm through with standing in line  
To clubs I'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
And I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be  
(**__Kudamon: (spoken) __**Tell me what you want)**_

_The lyrics should be self-explanatory. As Marcus demonstrates it, we find Kudamon conveniently in the scene nearby._

_Marcus:_

_**I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub  
Big enough for ten plus me  
(**__Kudamon: (spoken) __**Yeah, so what you need?)**_

_**I'll need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet  
(**__Kudamon: (spoken) __**Been there, done that)**_

_**I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher  
And James Dean is fine for me  
(**__Kudamon: (spoken) __**So how you gonna do it?)**_

_**I'm gonna trade this life  
For fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair  
And change my name**_

_The scene shifts to a performance on __Kōhaku Uta Gassen ["Red and White Song Battle"] where the band is playing to the delight of Yumiko Udō, Wataru Abe, and Mao Inoue._

_Marcus:_

_**'Cause we all just wanna be big rock stars  
And live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the thrills come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat**_

_**And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair**_

_**And well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rock star  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rock star**_

_Back to Marcus' "definition" of being a rock star. Again, the lyrics should give you a good idea._

_Marcus:_

_**I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up jerks  
And sign a couple autographs  
So I can eat my meals for free  
(**__Kudamon: (spoken) __**I'll have the quesadilla, ha, ha)**_

_**I'm gonna dress myself with the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves  
To blow my money for me  
(**__Kudamon: (spoken) __**So how you gonna do it?)**_

_**I'm gonna trade this life  
For fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair  
And change my name**_

_It seems the gang is thinking carefully about this, as we find each of them lip-synching to the lyrics (a la Nickelback's music video), with some playing air guitar. Sometimes the lyric they are lip synching relates to themselves, and sometimes it's quite off, as Izzy discovers. _

_Marcus:_

_**'Cause we all just wanna be big rock stars  
And live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the thrills come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat**_

_**And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair**_

_**And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary of today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial**_

_**Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rock star**_

_Back to the self-explanatory fantasy for this one. _

_Marcus:_

_**I'm gonna sing those songs that offend the censors  
Gonna get my face on a Pez dispenser  
Get washed-up singers writin' all my songs  
Lipsync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong**_

_**Well, we all just wanna be big rock stars  
And live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the thrills come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat**_

_**And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair**_

_**And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary of today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial**_

_**Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rock star  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rock star**_

_We quickly return to the real world._

* * *

Matt

As cool as some of that sounded, I had to set the record straight. "...Yeah, a few things about that, Marcus. I really hate to burst your bubble, but I want to avoid drugs where possible. I mean, the less trouble we get in, the better." Sampson nodded. "And I can have it all arranged. We'll spend the rest of the year giving you training. You'll master your vocal abilities, your instruments, your physical abilities, and your abilities with Digimon. The work will be long and hard, and will push you to limits you thought you'd never reach before. In the end, it will all pay off." Marcus could agree to that. "Yeah, yeah. I'm ready for it. I mean it's not like we're gonna do the whole boy band thing, like a buncha trained dancing monkeys. We're gonna do it right, like how they used to do it." "Sign me up," Greg agreed. The others agreed as well.

* * *

Greg

We spent the rest of the day getting our brains scanned, taking personality tests, and basically getting wrung through a psychological wringer in order to determine which Digimon was right for us. Some of the tests were easy, I'd done them before at some colleges for money. Others were a bit harder. I saw a set of four images, and then heard a statement. After that, I only had three seconds to touch the correct image or images on the screen. Then, I had to land a Boeing 737 in a flight simulator (I didn't do so well in that one), followed by the Minnesota Manual Dexterity Test, where I had to take a shape and place it into a corresponding space.

* * *

Matt

While the newbies took their "tests", the rest of us were reunited with our Digimon. Gabumon and I didn't say much, but that was just how we rolled. Patamon snuggled up with T.K. and Kari and Gatomon embraced. "T.K., Kudamon told us all about our new mission, and I like it!" Patamon said enthusiastically. "Yeah, we're gonna go all over the world," his partner went on. Tentomon put in his two cents. "Hmmmm... I'm not quite sure all of us are going on this trip around the world. After all, someone's got to stay here and guard the fort." "Which is just what we'll do, Tentomon. Besides, my vocal chops just don't cut it, despite all my studying," Izzy admitted. "I know, I've heard you in the shower," the insect buzzed. Wormmon climbed up on Ken's arm. "Oh, it's so good to be back with you," he said. "Wormmon, it's only been a couple of weeks," Ken reminded him. "Oh."

* * *

_(All of a sudden, we return to the writer's office, where The Narrator [Doug Erholtz] is just about to explain something. He puts on a pair of fake glasses.)_

Narrator

Before we go any further, there is something you must know. This is a musically-based piece of fanfiction, similar to those currently written by IrishDreamer4 (whom the author has collaborated with). What you have just seen in the "Rockstar" montage and what you are about to see here with this Wilson Phillips montage are examples of the Adaptation Hypothesis. The explanation from TV Tropes reads thus: "Derives from the Literary Agent Hypothesis: the songs are merely a dramatic reconstruction of what really happened. For instance, if two characters converse in song and come to some sort of conclusion, it is assumed that the characters really just had a normal, non-musical conversation that came to the same conclusion, but for the sake of upping the drama (or comedy), it has here been adapted into a song. Technically, all musicals are really examples of the Adaptation Hypothesis: there is a story and the music is added to dramatize it. However, to truly count as a definite Adaptation Hypothesis example, the others must generally be clearly not applicable: it must be a non-diegetic song during which the singing character clearly communicates with other characters in some form but the universe is still not implied to treat spontaneous singing as normal." And as you may know from watching all six seasons of the anime, spontaneous singing is not generally accepted in the Digimon universe. If anything, this is closer to the drama CDs released in Japan, where the seiyuu [roughly Japanese for "voice artist"] also perform songs written for their characters. Apparently, the concept of "a paycheck is a paycheck is a paycheck" is universal.

Am I the only one who enjoys Andrew Dost as T.K.'s singing voice?

* * *

["Eyes Like Twins"

Written by Rupert Hine and Jeanette Therese Obstoj

Performed by The Chosen Children (Sora [Colleen O'Shaughnessy], Kari [Lara Jill Miller], T.K. [Andrew Dost], Hawkmon [Neil Kaplan], Gatomon [Mary Elizabeth McGlynn], Patamon [Bridget Hoffman], Yolei [Tiffany Christun], Biyomon [Tiffany Christun])]

_And so, the friendship bonanza begins. Most of the boys are too ashamed, embarrassed, or not talented enough to make their contribution to this song. Mimi's absent, so that kind of lowers the numbers a bit. _

_Sora:_

_**I recognize that smile  
Our winter was oh so cold  
You wore your mysterious cloak just like a child **_

_T.K. finds himself drawn into this song as he joins in. Tai facepalms, wondering what's gotten into that boy. Matt, the very leader of the band, wonders why it's come to this. _

_T.K.:_

_**No careless words were said  
We spoke with eyes instead  
We looked into each other like long lost friends **_

_Commander Sampson and Kudamon look on pleased, as the commander joins in playing the synthesizer. And just because most of the guys aren't in this doesn't mean they don't feel the same way. Gomamon climbs up Joe's back, which takes our wannabe doctor aback a little, only to put a smile on his face._

_Kari/Gatomon:_

_**Then you went away  
And I never heard **_

_Kari:_

_**You had a summer haunt  
You said the ice would kill **_

_**But you would not be caught**__ (Sora: __**Not be**__) (T.K.: __**Not be caught**__)_

_The background seemingly melts away to become white, with various patches showing meaningful clips from Digimon Adventure and DA02._

_Group:_

_**We have eyes like twins**_

_T.K.:__**  
Where your last thought ends,**_

_Patamon:_

_**my next begins **_

_T.K./Patamon/Kari:_

_**always**_

_Group:__**  
Just one heartbeat away  
From everything I mean to say, oh**_

_**Catch me, I'm falling like you  
Wish for me, I'll be running to save you  
Touch me, I'm calling for you  
Remember me, I will never betray you**_

_T.K.: _

_**We have eyes like twins**_

_(Sora: __**We have eyes like twins**__)_

_(Kari: __**We have eyes like twins**__)_

_Gatomon: _

_**I slept a thousand hours  
My heart felt cold as a coward's  
You sent a southern breeze like a forest fire **_

_**I heard those voices too **_

_Kari/Gatomon: _

_**I dreamed each dream with you **_

_Gatomon:_

_**We breathe as one together and we shed our tears **_

_We continue as the Digimon and humans nonverbally show their affection to each other. Cody's confused by the whole thing, but seemingly understands the concept. Davis and Veemon are probably the most clueless at this point. _

_(T.K./Patamon/Kari/Gatomon: __**Ahhhhh**__)_

_Yolei:_

_**But then I woke with you**_

_(T.K./Patamon/Kari/Gatomon: __**Ahhhhh**__)__**  
And my dream came true **_

_(T.K./Patamon/Kari/Gatomon: __**Ahhhhh**__)_

_Hawkmon:_

_**I'll never hold you here**_

_Yolei/Hawkmon:_

_**I know when winter comes that you will disappear **__(Kari: __**Disappear**__) (Gatomon: __**Disappear**__)_

_Eventually, Matt gives up as he starts playing bass._

_Group: _

_**We have eyes like twins**_

_Kari: __**  
Where your last thought ends,**_

_Gatomon: _

_**my next begins **_

_Kari/Gatomon/Yolei: _

_**always**_

_Group:__**  
Just one heartbeat away  
From everything I mean to say, oh**_

_**Catch me, I'm falling like you**__ (Biyomon: __**falling like you)  
Wish for me, I'll be running to save you **__(Biyomon: __**I'll save you)  
Touch me, I'm calling for you  
Remember me, I will never betray you**_

_Patamon: _

_**We have eyes like twins**_

_(Sora: __**We have eyes like twins**__)_

_(Yolei: __**We have eyes like twins**__)_

_(Group: __**Ahhhhh)**_

_Patamon:_

_**I see red **__(Hawkmon/Gatomon/Sora: __**I see red)**__**when you're in danger**_

_Gatomon:_

_**And I see blue **__(Patamon/Hawkmon/Yolei: __**I see blue) when you are crying **_

_Patamon/Gatomon:_

_**All the pictures I believe **__(T.K.: __**I believe**__)_

_Patamon:_

_**You are no stranger**_

_Patamon/T.K./Gatomon/Kari:_

_**You are no stranger **__(Sora: __**Stranger, Stranger) **__(Hawkmon: __**No**__)_

_By now, the whole room is full of joy and feelings. Marcus passes by and is disgusted at what he sees, quickly exiting._

_Group:_

_**We have eyes like twins**_

_T.K.:__**  
Where your last thought ends,**_

_Patamon:_

_**my next begins **_

_T.K./Patamon/Kari:_

_**always**_

_Group:__**  
Just one heartbeat away  
From everything I mean to say, oh**_

_**Catch me, I'm falling like you  
Wish for me, I'll be running to save you **__(Gatomon/Hawkmon/Patamon: __**I'll save you)  
Touch me, I'm calling for you  
Remember me, I will never betray you**_

_Patamon:_

_**We have eyes like twins**_

_(Sora: __**We have eyes like twins**__)_

_(Kari: __**We have eyes like twins**__)_

_T.K.:_

_**Touch me, I'm calling for you**_

_**Remember me**_

_**You are no stranger**_

_(Group: __**We have eyes like twins)**_

_Kari:_

_**You are no stranger **__(Group: __**We have eyes like twins) to me**_

_Group:_

_**Just one heartbeat away**_

_(continue until fade, transition to next scene)_

* * *

Matt

After that was over and the testing was done for the new guys, Commander Sampson had another surprise for us. Izzy was in on this one, not surprisingly. "For this, we'll need to collect your Digivices and D-Terminals," Sampson announced. We looked to each other. "Huh? Our Digivices?" Tai asked. "What does he need my D-Terminal for?" Davis wondered. "That's a very good question," Cody replied. We passed along our equipment, unsure of what would happen next. "Commander Sampson told me what he was planning on doing, and it'll be great. I'll be working on it with the team, so it should be good," Izzy reassured us. "I hope so," T.K. said. "This project should take about a week. In the meantime, hide your Digimon and keep them out of the public eye. Security must not be compromised. Understood?" We ad-libbed our agreement, but that didn't satisfy him as his voice became sterner. "What was that!?" This time we got our act together."Sir yes sir!" Sampson nodded. "Good. We'll bring you back here in 168 hours. That's next week. Dismissed!"

After that, we were each given our own DATS identification badge so we'd be able to get in. T.K. and Patamon went home with Gabumon and me so we could map out our first album. One thing that's always puzzled us was why Mom and Dad split up. Dad wouldn't give any other reason except "it's complicated", even when I pressed him during our usual Sunday barbecues. He's your typical Japanese working man, devoted to his job and his family. I decided our first album would be about being a teenager and dealing with the feelings that came with that. I picked up a sheet of paper I'd been working on. "OK, T.K., how does this sound? 'Things are starting to accelerate into something/Never stopping always trouble bubbling/Now I think I'm getting dizzy, too much spinning/Page by page the plot is thickening quickening!'" My brother quickly analyzed it. "Hmmmm... is this about your first time on the Tilt-a-Whirl?" I picked up my guitar and started playing the chorus. That brought a smile to Gabumon's face. "Ooooh, that's catchy. I'd keep that part," he suggested. "Ha ha, thanks," I chuckled as I quickly took out a sheet of paper and started putting down the notes. "'Things, are, starting to accelerate-into-something-never-stopping-always-trouble-bubbling...' hmmm... it's easier to play on the guitar than on the piano." I quickly went to a nearby piano and started hitting a few keys, trying to find the right pitch. "'Things, are, things, are, things, are, star-ting to...'" "By the way, did you hear back from that radio station in Mexico?" T.K. interrupted. "Shhh. Not right now, I'm busy." Just then, Patamon chirped, "Yeah, that reminds me. T.K. never got that CD to Chérie FM. He was too busy flirting with that French girl, _Catherine_." With that, T.K. took off his hat and playfully covered Patamon with it, pretending to punish him. "Hmmm... does Kari know about this? _Hmmm_?" I asked. "Eh... I'm, I'm sure she'd understand. I mean, Tai and I were just being polite." "Heh heh heh, you have so much to learn about women, young grasshopper." I caught T.K. in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

When we finally went to bed, I couldn't sleep. I just kept staring at the wall. "T.K.?" "Yeah, Matt?" "I've just been thinking. It's been a heck of a few months, what with the Dark Spores, and the whole mess with MaloMyotismon. Just when you think something's over... it's not." "That's why I'm glad I've got the crest that I have. You need your friends... (yawn) and I can go it alone." "No one crest is more important than another." "That's not what Azulongmon said. (yawn) Kari and I have an advantage." "How so?" "I'll explain in the morning. Go to sleep, Matt." "OK, good night."

Well, he finally explained it to me in the morning. Apparently, the crests of Hope and Light are special in that they can generate a positive energy and directly influence the Digital World. ...Yeah right. I didn't give it much thought until that next Saturday morning at DATS headquarters. Greg was the first to meet us, with a Mello Yello can in his hand. "Morning, guys," he said cheerfully, taking a sip. I raised an eyebrow. "Mello Yello this early in the morning, Greg?" I asked. "Yeah, I mean, it's citrusy, right?" "Might as well put a cup of coffee in your hand." "Oh no, Matt, I don't touch coffee. It's too expensive, and doesn't have the right amount of sweetness." "Hey, whatever gets you through the night, buddy," I relented, patting him on the back and walking away.

After everyone arrived, Commander Sampson and Izzy made their entrances. Izzy's clothes were all different, kind of a bodysuit with a jacket. I thought for a sec he was wearing his Captain Picard outfit he wore at Halloween. The commander addressed us. "Good morning. Well, DigiDestined, the time has come. First, I have to introduce our Digimon to our new recruits. These Digimon were chosen for you based on the results in your tests last week. We'll start with..." He took a glance at a clipboard. "Rika Nonaka." Rika cracked her knuckles. "That's just how I like it," she confidently said.

We walked into a room with a long ramp that led to a tube. A tractor beam of data dropped down, and something began to form. Thomas took out a small notepad and wrote something in it. By the time it was finished, this new Digimon raised its eyes and glanced at us. It looked like a fox, and had fur sticking out from her shoulders and a furry chest. It also had purple sleeves, with yin-yang symbols. I couldn't help but stare at its penetrating icy blue eyes. This Digimon uttered one word. "Rika..." The voice definitely told me it was a female Digimon. Her eyes matched with Rika's, and they stared each other down for a few minutes. "Hmmm... what's your name?" Rika asked. "My name, is Renamon. I've been waiting a long time." The two got closer and closer, continuing to stare each other down. After a while, they bumped fists. Instant friendship, baby. If you listened carefully, you could hear Marcus panting. Renamon turned to him. "Barbarian," she grumbled.

Greg was next. The Mello Yello had made him anything but. "All right, I'm ready! Bring it on!" he rambled, jumping back and forth like a boxer. As the data started to piece itself together, it looked quite familiar. When it finished, the blue lizard-like result jumped down the catwalk. "Yahoo! I'm in the Human World!" Davis looked absolutely stunned. "_Another Veemon!?"_ he finally uttered. This new Veemon eagerly shook hands with Greg. "Hiya. My name's Veemon. But you can just call me Veemon. I've been waiting a long time, it's nice to meet ya. Nice to meet ya." Just then, Davis' Veemon decided to interrupt as he approached his clone. "Hold it, hold it." The two stared each other down, and Greg just stood there awkwardly. "...Oh crap, is there supposed to be a limit of one Veemon per team?" he asked. Davis' Veemon nodded. "You bet there ish!" "Hey, what's your problem?" Greg's Veemon shot back. "Look, dere's only room for one of ush Veemon." Greg's Veemon looked around. "Dere is?" "Yeah! Isn't dat right, Davish?" "Yeah!" At that point, Commander Sampson cut in. "Both of you! I assure you, there's no mistake. The tests proved that Gregory should be partnered with a Veemon. Davis, I offer my apologies." "Why are you apologizing? I think Greg's the one who should be apologizing!" Davis retorted. Greg gasped. "For what? Can I help it if you have the same Digimon as me?" "No, _you _have the same Digimon as _me!" _"And that's a problem, _why?" _Davis started getting in Greg's face. I had a feeling things were going to get ugly. Luckily, Greg's Veemon jumped in. "Vee Headbutt!" It landed right in Davis' shin, bringing him to the ground. Kari had to break the two up. "Enough fighting! Davis, I don't think Greg can help it. If Commander Sampson says he was meant to be partnered with a Veemon, then he shouldn't have to switch because you got one first." "Look, Davis, I don't want to cause any trouble. You can keep your Veemon, I'll take a Pikachu, and we'll call it even," Greg meekly offered. Commander Sampson again had to give his word on the matter. "Mr. Motomiya! Your behavior is childish and petulant. _Knock it off! _Gregory Logan will be partnered with a Veemon, and that is final!" Greg's Veemon's face lit up. "You mean I can stay?" he asked hopefully. "Yes." "Yahoo!" Davis didn't look too happy, but at least his Veemon was getting used to the idea.

Marcus was next. "All right. Let's see what I got here. Maybe I'll get a smokin' hot Digimon like Renamon," he said. Thomas took out his notepad and wrote in it again. "Oh grow up, Marcus," he murmured. The data pieced itself together, and out came a Digimon that again looked very familiar. In fact, it looked just like Agumon, except he had red training bracers on his claws He started running with his claws forward, yelling bloody murder. That excited Marcus. "All right! A challenger!" he exclaimed as he clenched his fists and started running toward the Digimon. The two fought against each other, tooth and nail, matching each other move for move. T.K. got a bit worried. "It looks like they're gonna kill each other," he whispered. I had a different idea. "Naw, they wouldn't do that so soon. Look at Marcus' face." Sure enough, he was smiling. The two were enjoying this fight. "You know how sometimes you and Patamon play patty cake? Well, that's kinda what they're doing," I went on. It went on for about five minutes, until the two were both exhausted. Tai looked to his Agumon. "Weird, huh?" "Yeah. We never fight like that. Maybe we should," Tai's Agumon suggested. Again, Davis cut in. "You mean you're actually _okay _with the fact we have another Agumon on the team!?" he asked in his usual concern. Good ol' Davis. Greg joined the conversation. "Dude, you seriously need a chill pill," he suggested. Finally, the fighter and the Digimon shook hands. "Name's Agumon, and I like your fighting style," this new Agumon said. "Name's Marcus, and you're not so bad yourself," Marcus returned. "Thanks, but I've got so much to learn. That's why I'm going to follow you. Just consider me your new employee, Boss." He offered his hand, and the two shook.

Next, it was Thomas' turn. He stood at the catwalk's entrance, waiting patiently and calmly. "I wonder what partner I'll get," he thought out loud. Once again, the data pieced itself together, and a blue dog wearing boxing gloves and a red scarf tied around his head walked out and approached him. "Are you Thomas H. Norstein?" the dog-like Digimon asked. "Yes, I am," Thomas replied. "Good. My name's Gaomon, and I've been assigned to be your Digimon partner. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." The two shook hands. "Hmm, looks like they're getting along," I said. "Almost like a business transaction," Gabumon added.

After the newbies got a chance to meet their Digimon, Izzy brought out a pair of suitcases and laid them out on a table. "OK, guys. Commander Sampson and I worked all week on these. It's time the DigiDestined entered the 21st century. Behold, your new Digivices!" With that, he opened the case.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I would introduce the Digivices this chapter, but I still need to think them over. Since this is a completely new story, why use the same Digivices? I'm mulling over the idea of creating a wrist-mounted device, something like the Motoactv or ZYPAD. Only so much can be done with handheld Digivices. And yet, I'd like to implement DigiSoul as well. The way I could see it working is the Tamer charges up his DigiSoul in his hand/body, then scans the hand over the Digivice watch, and then poses while allowing the Digimon to absorb the data. It'd be similar to Power Rangers or Super Sentai, but I just don't have it fine-tuned yet. Any help I could get would be appreciated.

I've been trying to fit in "Eyes Like Twins" ever since Digimon Tamers International. Perhaps it may not completely be an example of the Adaptation Hypothesis, but it works. This particular arrangement is based on the Wilson Phillips version, but if you ever have a chance, listen to Rupert Hine's version. He originally wrote the song and it's interesting.


	6. Chapter 3: Nightmares

_Digimon World Tour_

_Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Data Squad, _etc. 1999-2014 Toei Animation, Akiyoshi Hongo, Studiopolis, Saban Brands, etc.

* * *

Before We Begin:

In this fanfic, the events that occurred in _Digimon Tamers International_ and _Digimon Savers International_ never happened. So don't be surprised at who asks what.

* * *

Chapter 3: Nightmares

Greg

Izzy opened his suitcase to reveal these wrist devices that looked like they came from Super Sentai. They were all in different colors, too. Izzy looked so proud at his creation, and he showed them off to us. "This is the Digivice ic5, the newest and most advanced Digivice ever developed. What we've done is taken the key components of the original Digivice, the D3, and the D-Terminal to bring you an all-in-one device. It's a a powerful computing device designed to withstand the most severe environmental conditions and to be worn comfortably on the user's wrist for hands-free operation. It has a special case made of fiberglass reinforced nylon and magnesium alloy, which maximizes the strength and minimizes weight." I ooohed and ahhed at it, while Thomas took notes. "It looks awesome, but doesn't it look a bit bulky?" Matt asked. The genius tried not to be fazed by it. "Matt, please hold your questions until later. Thanks. As I was saying, this device is made up of two elements: the core system and the rigid wrist support. The core system can be easily detached from the rigid wrist support by pressing two buttons at the same time." He demonstrated by detaching and then reattaching the core system. "I knew there'd be a huge learning curve for some of you, so I designed it so it could be used both as a hand held and as a wrist-mounted device." Then, he paused for a second. "You're welcome. This is basically everything you need to Digivolve. It's got a sensor right here for your Digisoul, 128 megabytes of flash memory, 512 megabytes of RAM, a Bluetooth Class 2 - integrated antenna, a stylus, the works. But there are a few things I'm really proud of." He selected something on the side of the device, and it became smaller, like a regular watch. "Looks like something out of a science fiction movie," Thomas mused. "I think it's very important, sir," Gaomon disagreed. Izzy went on, "I've calibrated the Digivices to react to your brain waves. Basically, if you summon it with your mind, it will come. Like this." Then, he strapped on another watch and posed with it, bringing his arm up. It transformed into his own personal Digivice. That brought on more oohs and aaahs from the crowd. "Pretty cool, huh? Of course, you can also press these two buttons here on the side, but that's in the instruction manual. I guess I better take some questions, now. Who has one?" he asked.

Izzy looked around and picked on Marcus. "Yeah, what's all this DigiSoul stuff you were talking about?" the brawler asked. Izzy carried on like a professor. "Very good question. DigiSoul is a visible aura created by a human's soul, a physical manifestation of a human partner's emotions that they can send to their Digimon to prompt Digivolution. As most of you know, the original Digivices were designed to channel the emotional energy of the human user, allowing their Digimon partners to Digivolve to Champion level; when used with a Crest, the Digivices allowed further Digivolution to Ultimate, or even beyond." "Crest? You mean like the toothpaste?" Marcus joked. Normally, I'd laugh at something like that, but now wasn't the time. Izzy shook his head, and I could see that he was trying not to lose whatever patience he had. I kind of felt sorry for him. ""...No, the various traits each of us have. For example, I have the Crest of Knowledge, and Matt has the Crest of Friendship. I'll explain it to you later, Marcus. Anyway, DigiSoul bypasses that, allowing the human to directly feed his or her emotions to the Digimon, converting it into energy the Digimon can use to Digivolve. Now, we no longer have to wait until we're in danger for our Digimon to Digivolve." Kari had a followup. "So does it work like Armor Digivolution?" she inquired. "In a way, yes. It's quite fascinating. Anyway, the first level, which I think most of you will be able to get to, is manifest from your hand. The one opposite the wrist you mount the Digivice on, to be exact. All you do, is press this red button on the side of the device. That flips open the sensor. Then, you charge up your Digisoul, call out 'DigiSoul Charge!', and then scan your hand along the sensor." He took off his device, strapped on what must have been a dummy device, and then demonstrated. "We tried making the process as user-friendly as possible," Commander Sampson commented. "Indeed. But what's even better about DigiSoul is that with proper control, you can use it yourself to enhance your strength. I'll explain later."

The pink-haired girl, Yolei, was next. "What about our Digi-Eggs?" "I was just about to get to that, Yolei. Commander Sampson and I spent many long hours working on just that problem. We discovered that it was possible to use the power of a Digi-Egg without actually having the Digi-Egg in your possession. So, we've taken everyone's Digi-Eggs and replicated them so that you could use all the Eggs your Digimon was compatible with. Some of your Digimon are compatible with more Digi-Eggs than others. For example, Veemon can use eleven, while Gatomon can use ten and Renamon and Tentomon can only use one. Greg, since you're partnered with a Veemon, you'll be able to use all the Digi-Eggs Davis can use." Oh boy, here we go again. "What? That's not fair, man!" Davis protested.

"Nobody said life was fair, Davis. In order to select a DigiEgg, you just go to the DigiEgg menu. Then, it's about the same as any other standard Armor Digivolution procedure." "And what's that?" Rika asked. "Basically you hold up the Digivice, or in this case, pose with your arm, and shout 'DigiArmor Energize'." "'DigiArmor Energize'? Who came up with _that_?" "I did," Davis' Veemon said. We all looked to him. "I didn't hear you tell him to say that, Veemon," T.K. disagreed. "You must not have been paying attention," Kari commented. "And you were with your ankle?" her partner asked. She had to think about that one. "Hmm... good point." "I was paying attention, Kari. Veemon said, 'I can Digivolve if you open up the Digiegg, but you have to have courage to do it!' Didn't say anything about 'DigiArmor Energize'. Davis must've come up with that on his own," the guy with the bucket hat guessed. Yolei started howling in laughter at that one. "Davis coming up with that _on his own? Ahahahahahaha! _Oh, T.K., that's the funniest thing I've heard all day!_" _She had to take off her glasses to wipe the tears away from her eyes from laughing. Davis stuck his tongue out at her, while the short kid Cody spoke up. "But then how did Hawkmon and Armadillomon know about it?" he asked. Izzy had to reel everyone in. "Ahem... as much as I'd love to join in, I still have a presentation to finish. May I _please_ finish?" Everyone turned back to him.

It was then that I discovered I had a burning question, so I raised my hand. "Yes, Greg?" "Does this Digivice have an MP3 player on it?" I asked. Izzy facepalmed. "_**No. **_I removed all the distractions. It has e-mail and instant messaging between units, but no Facebook, no Twitter, no Instagram, no anything." "Not even Trigonometry Trivia?" Kari asked with a teasing smile. That caught him off guard. "Uh..."

* * *

Kari

Trigonometry Trivia was Izzy's favorite video game. I should know, he spent countless weekends at our apartment when his XBox 360 broke and he had to borrow ours. He kept Gatomon and me up all night. Who decided to add that game to XBox Live Arcade anyway? Commander Sampson confirmed Izzy's sacrifice. "Not even Trigonometry Trivia," he said. "...eh, right. Anyway, it's got one other function. There's an infrared light that converts your Digimon into data, so it can hide inside the Digivice when you're not on a mission. Our mission must be kept secret. People can't know about Digimon actually existing." "Oh, so how are we going to explain the whole incident with Diaboromon, or what just happened a few months ago?" Matt asked. "That won't be your problem. The governments of the world are doing everything they can. Your goal is to be the first line of defense. The rock band is a cover up," Sampson explained. Izzy went on after that, probably eager to change the subject. "As I was saying, you keep your Digimon inside the iC. If you want them to come out, you push this button here on the side, say their name and give the command 'realize'. Anybody want to see a demonstration?"

* * *

Greg

We were so amazed at this new device that we all had to get our hands on one. Luckily, they all came in different colors. Matt got a blue and silver one. T.K.'s was green and cerulean, while Kari's was pink and white. Rika's was white and yellow, while I chose one with a gray and green configuration. Thomas went for blue and white, and Marcus decided to choose orange and white. We also got uniforms that were apparently made by Under Armor. "The bodysuit is close to the skin for a streamlined fit without the squeeze of compression, while using a soft, thermo-conductive inner coating to absorb and retain your own body heat," Kudamon explained. Whatever it did, it looked good. Just not good enough for a rock band. I wouldn't want to be caught dead on stage wearing it.

We spent the next few months in training. When we weren't learning about teamwork and battle strategy, we were learning how to hold notes, how to breathe, and how to play our instruments better. Some of us, namely Kari, T.K., Rika, and me; decided to throw in some dance instruction on the side. Marcus and Matt stepped away from this.

Within three months, we were signed to Sony Music Entertainment Japan under the Ki/oon Music

label and were ready to shoot our first music video, right in Odaiba. It was a song Matt wrote himself and released before.

* * *

Matt

"I Turn Around" was the first really professional song I'd ever written before, and has a lot of autobiographical meaning behind it. It started off as just a poem I wrote during detention, but I later added music to it. I'll admit, I listened to a lot of Third Eye Blind on the radio while writing this song.

* * *

["I Turn Around"

Written by Yamato Ishida (more than likely either Udi Harpaz, Andrew Plessner, Paul Gordon, Deddy Tzur, Andrew Muson, Shuki Levy, or Kussa Mahchi; who knows, really?)  
Performed by The Teenage Wolves

Lead Vocal: Yamato "Matt" Ishida (Michael Reisz)]

_The video starts in Odaiba, where Matt and his dad are having breakfast on a Sunday morning. As the song continues, we see pictures of the Ishida family when they were still together hanging on the walls. That transitions to separate pictures of Matt with his dad and T.K. with his mom. _

_Matt:_

_**You've got a boy, you've got a girl,  
Sittin' underneath a tree.  
They sit there everyday.  
And even though, you may think, this is the way that things should be,  
It may not always be that way.**_

_**You can't take nothing for granted,  
You gotta live life today.**_

_The scene switches to a soccer field where Matt and the other Teenage Wolves are watching Davis' team practice soccer. And yes, Davis does make an appearance in this video. _

_Matt:__**  
I turn around, I can see what's behind me,  
I turn back around, I can see what's ahead.  
And if you don't believe I've been here all along,  
Just turn around.  
Just turn around.**_

_We next move to a local playground where the original Chosen Children/DigiDestined hung out the night Davis, Yolei, and Cody started their journeys. The band with their set up performs there._

_Matt:__**  
You wanna get, you gotta give  
There is no other way to be  
So give it a try  
**_

_This is intercut with general scenes of __the band hanging out and playing the rides at the Odaiba __Joypolis__ along with various scenes of people doing common things all inter-related. _

_Matt:_

_**If what I say is really so, you got to let somebody see  
You can't just keep it inside  
You can't take nothing for granted,  
You gotta live life today.  
I turn around, I can see what's behind me,  
I turn back around, I can see what's ahead.  
And if you don't believe I've been here all along,  
Just turn around.  
Just turn around.**_

_During the instrumental bridge, we see the band and some of their friends posing and fooling around at Panasonic Centre, a science and technology showroom. Izzy and Thomas takes particular interest in RiSuPia, while Greg, Matt, Marcus, and T.K. are busy at Nintendo Game Front. As we come back into the song, we go to the Fuji TV studios to find each of the members of the band going up the tubed escalator/staircase with their instruments. Then, we get aerial shots of Odaiba as we zoom into the Spherical Observation Room, where the band is playing inside. _

_Mat__**t:  
You can't take nothing for granted,  
You gotta live life today.  
I turn around, I can see what's behind me,  
I turn back around, I can see what's ahead.  
And if you don't believe I've been here all along,  
Just turn around.  
Just turn around.**_

**_I turn around, I can see what's behind me,_**  
**_I turn back around, I can see what's ahead._**  
**_And if you don't believe I've been here all along,_**  
**_Just turn around._**  
**_Just turn around._**

_As the music video ends, the camera turns around to show the band at the Statue of Liberty looking out at the sunset._

* * *

Greg

We had the launch party at the SMEJ offices. DATS had a secret deal with the label so we could invite our Digimon to the party. There was a lot of food, video games, just a good time had by everyone. The big issue now was to release the music video at the same time as the single. All we were missing was a bonus track for the CD single. We decided to sleep on it and come up with an idea in the morning.

* * *

_That night, T.K. and Kari both experience very similar, yet different dreams. We start with Kari's. She's alone on a raft in the middle of a monochrome ocean. She quickly looks around to see what's happening. "Oh no... not this again," she moans. Out in the distance, she can see a very familiar lighthouse. It's official, she's in the Dark Ocean. She starts freezing up in fear, calling out for anyone to help her. "T.K.! Gatomon! Tai! I- I'd even take Davis right now! __**Just somebody! Help!**__" All of a sudden, she hears a faint voice. "Kari!" She searches for the voice, and out there swimming to her is T.K., her supposed knight in shining armor. He finally makes it to the raft, only for a creature with __innumerable, multiplying tentacles to appear from the depths, laughing menacingly. The two fight the creature off, or at least attempt to, but the force of the water is too much for them as they get pulled down into the depths of the sea. Further and further down they go until Kari is forced to let out all the air she still has left in her body. Her eyes become glassy and empty, unable to focus. The last thing she sees clearly is T.K. going through the same thing. She blacks out. _

* * *

_T.K.'s nightmare starts off very differently. He, Patamon, and Gatomon are on a cliff overlooking the Dark Ocean. "This is looking awfully familiar, T.K.," Patamon notes. The DigiDestined nods and looks around for his BFF. This time, T.K. doesn't have his usual D3 and D-Terminal, but now sees that he has the Digivice ic5 in its Standby Mode. He clenches his fist and twists his wrist, summoning the Digivice. "All right. Let's see what this baby can do." He looks to his partner. "Time to rock, Patamon!" "Yeah!" He selects the DigiEgg of Hope from his DigiEgg menu and presses "OK" with his finger. "DigiEgg of Hope!" he calls. Then, he swings his arm around and poses. "__**DigiArmor Energize!**__" The energy hits Patamon as he Armor Digivolves. "Patamon Armor Digivolve to..." The Armor Digivolution sequence is updated for this series, being more computer-generated and more futuristic. The result is still the same, a golden flying horse. "Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!" T.K. smiles, glad to know it's still working. He and Gatomon mount the Pegasus as the human points out the way. "Let's ride!" Pegasusmon flies off in search of Kari. _

_They eventually fly over the raft. "I'm going in after her," the bearer of the Crest of Hope announces. "You mean you're going to free fall? Man, you're crazier than a soup sandwich," Gatomon says. Not paying her any mind, T.K. jumps off Pegasusmon in true style. "Kariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" He quickly moves into position to dive, landing in the water. Then, he swims to the raft, where __ a creature with __innumerable, multiplying tentacles appears from the depths, laughing menacingly. "Star Shower!" "Lightning Paw!" The two Digimon attempt to fight the creature off, but it's of no avail as the humans get pulled down into the depths of the sea. Further and further down they go until Kari is forced to let out all the air she still has left in her body. It's becoming harder for T.K. to fight his breathing reflex, try as he might. The last thing T.K. screams out is Kari's name, although you can't make it out clearly in the water. _

* * *

T.K.

"**KARI!"**

I woke up and sat up in bed, looking around, making sure I was still breathing. I felt my sheets, and they were slightly damp. A cold sweat. Patamon woke up and noticed. "T.K., are you all right? You didn't have another one of those nightmares, did you?" he asked, concerned. I just nodded. "Third time this week, Patamon. I freefall into the water, get pulled down, and end up screaming Kari's name before drowning." "It's only a dream. None of it's real. You're breathing." Then, he flew closer to my side as I held him tight. Then, I settled back down to sleep.

* * *

Kari

I sprang upright in bed and gasped. Why was I having this dream over and over? I thought we'd defeated MaloMyotismon. I felt my pajama pants and sheets; they were dry. Gatomon was asleep at the foot of my bed. Everything was just the way it should be. Just then, I remembered something one of the Scubamon had said to me before T.K. rescued me the first time. "'Beware, child. Our master can sense your power, too. And he will come for you.' But then why has he waited so long?" I softly wondered. "...Please, Kari, I'm trying to sleep," Gatomon moaned, half-awake. "Sorry, Gatomon. I've just been thinking. I think I know what song our band can use for the bonus track."

* * *

Greg

That morning, we met at the recording studio, where Kari had an idea for a song. "'Time After Time' by Cyndi Lauper? I thought we weren't an 80s tribute band," Marcus grumbled. "Look, guys, this song is really important to me. It's not so much for the band as it is for T.K." Kari pleaded. "Well, at least you're keeping it within the band," Matt reckoned, "Come on, guys. I guess I can adapt it to our tastes. Put lower emphasis on the 'salt shaker' and more emphasis on the guitar. We're on a tight schedule though, and I'd like to start on the actual album soon. OK?" Kari eagerly nodded.

We worked on the song until we got it right. Thomas decided to be producer on this track, with Gaomon standing in at the keyboards. I tell you, that dog was smart. The other Digimon sat in the control room, listening. It took us about 15 takes to get all the nerves out, but the 16th was excellent.

* * *

["Time After Time" (Take 16)

Written by Cyndi Lauper and Rob Hyman

From the album _I Turn Around_

Performed by The Teenage Wolves

Lead Singer: Kari Kamiya (Lara Jill Miller)

Backup Vocals: T.K. Takaishi (Andrew Dost)]

_The song starts up as Matt plays the bass line and Marcus starts the drum machine, quickly moving to his drums. Kari secures her headphones, approaches the microphone, and holds her right ear._

_Kari:_

_**Lying in my bed, I hear the clock tick and think of you  
Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new  
Flashback, warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcase of memories  
Time after-**_

_**Sometimes you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear what you've said  
Then you say go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds**_

_Kari/T.K.:_

_**If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time**_

_**If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting **__(Kari: __**Oh, I'll be waiting)  
Time after time**_

_Greg plays a piece on his electric guitar, while Thomas gives Kari the thumbs up from inside the control room, along with Gatomon and Patamon.__However, in the Bearer of Light's mind, the color fades into a monochrome as she imagines herself and T.K. out of the studio and in a space of nothingness. Don't worry, folks, she's still sane. At least, I think she is. _

_Kari:_

_**After my picture fades and darkness has turned to gray  
Watching through windows, you're wondering if I'm okay  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time**_

_Kari/T.K.:_

_**If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time**_

_During the instrumental bridge, the band appears with her, playing backup._

_Kari:_

_**You said go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds**_

_Kari/T.K.:_

_**If you're lost, you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time**_

_**If you're lost, you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting **__(Kari: __**Oh, I'll be waiting)  
Time after time**_

_Kari:_

_**Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time **_

_(repeat until fade)_

_As the song ends, we come back to the recording studio. After a few seconds of silence, Thomas stops the recording. "And we're clear. Great job, guys. Three minutes, 53 seconds," he announces._

* * *

Greg

Kari looked a bit spaced out, so I tried getting her attention. "Not bad for your 16th try, Kari. Kari? Yoo-hoo, Earth to Kari." I snapped my fingers in front of her face, and she pushed down on my hand. "I'm fine," she insisted with a slightly annoyed smile. "Ahhhhhhh... yeah." I turned to T.K. and pulled him aside as I put away my guitar. "T.K., you gotta keep track of your woman," I suggested. "She's not 'my woman', she's my friend," he corrected me. "She could've fooled me. I was paying attention to you two during the song. Perfect harmony, intensity, slightly overwrought vocal work... workplace representations of l-o-v-e. I'm getting a Mello Yello, would you two care to join me?"

Exactly five minutes later, I paid for six bottles of Mello Yello. There was one for each of the six of us (Veemon, Gatomon, Patamon,. Kari, T.K., and myself). I started the conversation. "So, let's get this all out in the open. What is the deal between you two?" "Well, there's no deal. We're just really good friends," Kari explained. "That's not what I saw in the studio this morning." "What do you mean?" "Well, my dear Kari, you and T.K. were in perfect harmony. Not just on the take that cut, but throughout all the 15 cuts before. We never had to stop because of either of you. It was either Marcus or me. It seemed like you were actually singing to T.K." The poor girl. She looked around nervously, getting confirmation from her partner, then turning back to me. "That's because I was." "Oh?" "It's kind of complicated. You see, a few months ago, I was called by these voices to a place called the Dark Ocean. It's another dimension between here and the Digital World, a completely different plane made of darkness. It's a terrible place." I took a sip from my bottle. "Why'd you get called in?" I asked. "I'm not sure. Maybe it's because... it's because I have the Crest of Light." "What does that have to do with anything?" "You don't understand, Greg. Kari's soul is so full of light and is so pure, that she has to guard herself against the darkness. That's why I had to go in to save her, because without hope, there's no light," T.K. went on. "I hear you, man. Wait... Veemon, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't this starting to have some sort of religious overtone?" I asked my partner, who nodded. "Yep, definitely religious." "OK, so maybe I do go to church, but I don't think it has anything to do with religion," Kari defended herself. Even when defending herself, she was kind and gentle. "Eh, maybe you're right. But that's beside my original point, which is that you two are a couple."

* * *

Veemon

Gatomon chugged down some of her drink, then put the bottle down. "Can you believe the conversation those three are having? T.K. and Kari are just really good friends. They've been through a lot together, and Greg shouldn't be putting his nose in that." "They have? Like what?" I asked. Patamon explained. "Well, there was this one time four-and-a-half years ago when we were fighting this evil Digimon clown, Piedmon. He'd turned nearly everyone else into keychains. The only people left were T.K. and Kari, and I, as Angemon, was the last good Digimon still standing." "You were an angel?" "Yeah. That's my Champion level. Anyway, Sora had told T.K. to protect Kari, so there was a lot of pressure on him. The two were on a rope and were climbing up to what they thought was safety. Piedmon cut the rope and sent the two falling. Now, T.K. had his brother's keychain, and started imagining what Matt would say. That gave him enough hope to activate his Crest, allowing me to Digivolve to my Ultimate level, MagnaAngemon. I saved the day and all our friends. It was pretty cool." "So wait, your entire Digivolution to Ultimate was fueled by hope?" I asked. "Yeah. Each of the original DigiDestined has one. When the DigiDestined exhibit the trait of their crests, the Crest lights up, and its power is released to allow Digivolution from Champion to Ultimate, or in some cases, Rookie to Mega. Matt's one of those cases, although it was T.K. that allowed him to do it. Well, I helped a little," Patamon answered, giggling a little.

* * *

Greg

"OK, so this whole thing with the Crests. I think I have a bit more understanding of why you two are so close. So, tell you what I'm gonna do." I took out my wallet and gave Kari a ¥1000 note. "You two go get some burgers and have a good time." "Huh? Greg, where are you getting all this money?" T.K. asked. "I'll fill you in on a little secret, dude..." I got in a bit closer and whispered something to them. "I sold some baseball cards to Matt." "Oh. Well, thanks."

* * *

_Meanwhile, we now move to a cave in the Digital World. Three Digimon dressed like ancient Japanese samurai and courtesans bow before a white-haired, bearded man with dark skin, five red horns on his head, and eight small black wings. One of the bowing Digimon is a cross between a demonic priestess and a feudal Japanese courtesan, wearing long, purple robes over a leather catsuit. Her hair is black like the wings protruding from her back and her skin is seen being rather pale. But her most dominant feature is the dreaded Nazar Nail covering her right arm, which allows her to corrode anything it touches. Another wears black armor with red flame details and a dark blue cape. The last is very large and white with disproportionally large arms and hands embedded in metallic gloves and a mighty tail with a crystal orb at his end that can act as a massive club. The bearded man with horns speaks. "The time is coming closer at hand. MaloMyotismon has failed to conquer the Human World. I shall pick up where he left off. Once we claim that world for ourselves, we can manipulate the humans into conquering the Digital World for us." Just then, the creature with the tentacles comes slithering in, greeting the man. "Lord Bagra." "Yes?" "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dragomon, Depraved Monk of the Deep, at your service. I was hoping the two of us could collaborate on something." "What is it?" "I have this eye on a certain human, one whose heart is pure. In fact, she was one of the key factors in fulfilling the ancient prophesy. My minions have attempted to capture her in the Dark Ocean, and Arukenimon assisted me the second time. Both times, it was of no avail." "And what do you plan to do with the human?" Lord Bagra asks. "If I can control her, I can control the light. If I can kill her, I can destroy the light! It's a win-win!" "That sounds wonderful. We'll help you any way we can, Dragomon." "We are?!" the courtesan asks indignantly. "Yes, we are. And that is my final word on the matter," Lord Bagra declares._

* * *

Author's Notes:

I based the Digivice ic5 on the Zypad WR 11xx (although the WL1500 could work just as well) with the civilian/Standby mode on the Pebble E-Paper Watch. Yes, I'm trying to create a different Digivice, one that isn't handheld.

Don't worry, folks. Rika, Marcus, and Thomas will get their own moments. After all, we are sending them on a world tour. We're just setting everything up here.

If you're a Takari fan, you're going to love this whole dang fanfic.

Does anyone know who specifically wrote "I Turn Around"? If you do, then please let me know so I can correct the listing. Thanks.

Ki/oon Music is a Japanese record label, a subsidiary of Sony Music Japan. Some of their popular artists include Asian Kung-Fu Generation, Home Made Kazoku, and Puffy AmiYumi. I was going to use Nippon Columbia (who currently has Project.R signed to them), but finally decided on this one because it was much bigger. What matters is that they're connected to Sony Music.


End file.
